Un Héroe singular (En adopción)
by elzerocrack
Summary: El no tenia mucho que hacer, así que porque no ser un héroe, ademas su Kaa-san lo obligo, que pasaría si un niño que no tiene una habilidad especial rompiera su limitador, naruto como saitama en el mundo de Boku no hero, NarutoxHarem, (Quien este interesado puede continuarla)
1. Chapter 1

**Una idea que ah pasado por mi mente. Es una introducción de una historia que si tiene éxito la seguire.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 1:**

La ciudad era un caos, un ser de un tamaño titánico caminaba entre los edificios destruyéndolos, los héroes de la ciudad sacrificaban sus vidas en el intento de detener a la amenaza, era un ser de mas de 100 metros de altura, tenía un exoesqueleto que actuaba como una armadura, con una sonrisa maliciosa movió su brazo asía un grupo de héroes que usaban sus habilidades para detenerlos los mando a volar matando y destruyendo todo a su alcance, el solo rio.

" **¡Mueran!"** gruño pisando con fuerza creó una onda expansiva que destruyo toda la ciudad a un kilometro de circunferencia.

"¡¿Dónde está All might?! ¡La situación es un desastre necesitamos ayu… ahg!" fue el grito de un héroe desesperado que tenía un radio en mano, pero una pared cayo sobre el, todo era caos y destrucción.

##################

En otra parte de la ciudad en un mercado estaba un niño, el parecía tener solo 12 años, era rubio de ojos azules, en sus mejillas tenia marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, el bestia una camiseta roja y unos pantalones largos oscuros, el niño miro una lista en sus manos, su Kaa-san le dijo que hiciera las compras.

"Leche, carne… Hmm ramen" dijo con calma colocando todas las cosas en un bolso, el tomo todo y fue a la caja registradora para ver que ya nadie estaba, con calma saco unos billetes para ponerlo en la caja registradora, saliendo del mercado vio a la gente correr con desesperación, caminando con calma vio a un gigante en su camino para llegar a su casa, "Esto me recuerda Shingeki no Kyojin, ¿Dónde esta Mikasa en estas situaciones?" dijo pensando en su personaje favorito del manga, sin más camino asia su casa donde su madre la esperaba.

##################

En un edificio derribado vemos entre los escombros como un hombre lloraba, su esposa estaba atrapada debajo de una biga, el con todas sus fuerza trato de levantarla pero no pudo, con horros vio al gigante acercarse asía ellos.

"¡Vete puedes salvarte Kenji-kun!" rogo ella esperando que su marido se fuera.

"¡No, no te abandonare!" grito el para abrazar con fuerza a la mujer, los dos esperaron su final, el gigante estaba a solo unos metros de ellos, ambos cerraron sus ojos esperando su muerte, sin que ellos lo supieran un niño paso a su lado el bostezo y se rasco la cabeza.

"Mmm seños podría apartarse?" pregunto con educación al gigante que lo miro, su madre siempre le dijo que sea educado, sin embargo el gigante lo miro con burla.

" **Desaparece mocoso!"** gruño la abominación, con su brazo extendido la bajo para dar su golpe devastador, pero se sorprendió al ver al mocoso que con un salto ya estaba a la altura de su cabeza, el con calma dio lo miro para luego con su puños dar un golpe.

Todos los espectadores vieron como el gigante estallaba, su parte superior desapareció en un estallido de sangre y órganos, todo estaban incrédulos, el gigante solo estallo, se preguntaron muchos, naruto cayo desde el cielo para caer de pie, con su bolsa de compras en manos camino por la ciudad silbando una tonada alegre, pasando los minutos llego a al zona de la ciudad donde parecía abandonado.

Entrando a la casa se saco los zapatos para entrar a la cocina y ver a su madre, ella era pelirroja que tenía unos ojos violetas y su rostro un tanto redondo pero adorable y bella, su piel era un tanto pálida pero le daba un toque exótico, su figura era de reloj de arena, teniendo unos pechos grandes de taza D +, tenia unas grandes caderas, ella bestia una vestimenta típica de ama de casa con un delantal verde, ella era Kushina Uzumaki, su madrastra. Su padre era Minato Namikaze, el falleció hace ya 7 años, su madre biológica era Tsunade Senju, ella falleció cuando el nació.

La mujer con calma se hacer a el para tomar la bolsa y besas su cabeza de forma maternal, "¿Algo interesante en el camino Naru-chan?" pregunto dándole la espalda para comenzar a hacer el almuerzo.

"No" dijo con calma para encender el televisor en la sala y verla.

 **Bueno aquí esta otro intento de una historia, mientras mas comentarios mas rápido les traeré otro cap sin más Chauuuuuuuu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow cuanto apoyo tubo esta historia, bueno sin más el cap.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 2:**

El uzumaki estaba en el patio de su casa regando las plantas, ya era de noche, su madrastra pelirroja estaba en la cocina preparando ramen, el niño bostezo mirando los alrededores noto el gran silencio que había, mochos se mudaron de esta zona de ciudad, debido a la gran cantidad de monstruos y supuestas bandas de mafia o villanos.

Al no le importaba, aun tenían agua, electricidad e incluso cable, su madre sabia de su fuerza y poder, así que no se preocupaba mucho de que salga lastimado, pero aun así se preocupaba como toda madre, el entreno desde los 5 al saber que no tenia un Quick y bueno ahora esta como esta, que esperaban una historia triste detrás de esto joder.

"¡Naruto-chan a comer!" saliendo de sus pensamientos fue a su hogar, era un complejo de dos pisos, era un buen lugar, entrando a la cocina vio a su madre preparar la mesa, los dos con calma se sentaron a comer, su madre era escritora por lo cual siempre estaba en casa, ella nunca le dejo leer los libros que escribía ya que eran para adultos, Icha icha si recordaba bien era el nombre de los libros que su madre escribia.

"Kaa-san me puedes pasar la sal" pidió solo para recibir la mirada penetrante de la pelirroja, ella tomo la sal para lanzar con fuerza sin embargo el niño en un parpadeo la atrapo.

"Ya te dije que me llames Kushi-chan" aclaro con una sonrisa, el rubio solo la miro confuso, desde hace unos años ella le dijo que la llame por su nombre y que la trate como una amiga no una madre, por supuesto que no tenían relaciones de sangre, pero desde que podía recordar ella había sido su figura maternal, la pelirroja se caso con su padre después de dos años que su madre haya fallecido, por supuesto él le resto importancia.

"Mmm si Kaa-san" dijo con su rostro inexpresivo, a la mujer se le resalto una vena en la frente y su ceja tembló de ira, suspirando se calmo, ella con una mirada seria encendió el televisor para mostrar las noticias.

" _En las ultimas noticias esta mañana un gigante destruía la ciudad cuando inexplicablemente este estallo, fue un alivio para la ciudad y ahora continuamos con otras noticias"_ hablo una reportera que estaba siendo grabada en el lugar donde las maquinarias se llevaban los restos del gigante, la mujer de piel clara suspiro para mirar a su pequeño.

"Tu tienes un gran poder, puedo conseguir que entres en la U.A para el examen de admisión, puedes ser un gran heroe" dijo con una sonrisa sacando un folleto donde mostraba la academia.

"No" dijo corto y simple para continuar comiendo, "Estoy bien trabajando de conserje en la tienda de ramen de Ayame-chan, ella dijo que en unos años podre ser mesero y tener un mejor pago" tomando el folleto lo arrojo a la basura, "No necesito ir a una academia para ser un héroe, no me importa si soy un don nadie o el héroe número uno, yo soy un héroe por un pasatiempo no para ser el centro de atención o recibir dinero a cambio" dijo con tranquilidad ya terminando de comer junto los platos para lavarlos, la pelirroja suspiro.

"Eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien" termino de decir para luego sonreír y acercarse a su pequeño para revolver su cabello, estirándose vio la hora, ya era tarde, "Bueno vamos a darnos un baño y a dormir" dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro y mirando a su hijastro que solo la miro con su rostro inexpresivo.

"Pervertida, ya soy lo bastante mayor para bañarme solo, gracias" dijo con calma, estaba por irse a su habitación cuanto unas cadenas doradas lo rodearon elevándolo en el aire la llevo con el.

"No seas aburrido vamos" dijo con alegría, las cadenas que salían de la espalda de ella llevaron al Uzumaki al baño.

######################

Al día siguiente vemos a un calmado naruto caminar por la ciudad, el estaba volviendo de la escuela, el estaba pensativo, la escuela estaba por terminar y debía tomar una decisión, seguir la secundaria o ir alguna academia para ser un Héroe, si fuera por el solo conseguiría un trabajo y mandaría todo al demonio, pero su madre seguro lo mataría antes de abandonar su educación.

Pasando por las vías del tren vio un gigante peleando con un hombre árbol, solo para después una mujer de gran tamaño interviniera y lo derrotara, el no le tomo importancia, silbando siguió caminando por la ciudad asta llegar a la zona abandona de la ciudad, caminando entre los edificios abandonados vio algo extraño, un ser de color azul oscuro con antenas, estaba desnudo y tenia venas remarcadas en todo su cuerpo.

"Mierda no sabía que Piccolo existiera" dijo levantando una ceja ante este ser, llamando la atención de ese extraño ser este lo miro con repulsión.

"Tonto humano soy una representación de la naturaleza, fui enviada por ella para tomar los que nos perte-"

"Oye vas a terminar rápido debo ir a casa ya comienzo un importante película de Marvel, así que adiós" sin mas camino pasando de largo alado del monstruo, este ante su atrevimiento dio un potente golpe a una velocidad segadora, estrellando su puño contra el mocoso destruyo una calle completa y varias casas abandonadas a los alrededores, el tamaño del ser aumento para mostrar sus grandes colmillos y sus ojos rojos.

" **Ahora por la ciudad"** a paso lento camino asía la ciudad, pero se detuvo al ver como el mocoso apareció de nuevo frente a el, la marca en su mejilla mostraba el golpe que recibió, pero solo era eso, su vestimenta estaba destruida.

"Sabes eso dolió un poco…" sonriendo con emoción camino asía su oponente que con ira lanzo una interminable ola de golpes, pero para sorpresa del monstruo todos sus golpes fueron esquivados, con una sonrisa el niño atrapo el puño gigante para agacharse y pasar por debajo lanzo un derechazo en el estomago del extraño ser, este ante el golpe estallo en miles de pedazos, órganos y sangre morada quedaron esparcidos por todo el lugar, el rubio se miro el puño derecho para luego suspirar cansado, "Otro ves vencer a mi oponente con solo un golpe" sacudiéndose su ropa fue a buscar su mochila entre los escombros.

Pasando los minutos el estaba volviendo a casa, desde que comenzó a entrenar peleo y peleo contra cualquiera que busque dañar a su madre o su hogar, pero ya hace un años perdió algo, después de ganar y ganar ya se volvió aburrido, hace mucho tiempo que no tenia un verdadero reto, no sentía esa emoción que tanto buscaba, la única razón de seguir entrenando, matar a los seres que amenazaban su hogar era simple e impedir que esos seres causaran el mal.

Era lo correcto.

Además no tenía otra cosa que hacer, suspirando de nuevo llego a su hogar, entrando camino por los pasillos, sin embargo al entrar a la cocina escucho una corneta y varias serpentinas cayeron sobre el, encendiendo las luces vio a kushina con una corneta en mano y con la otra arrojaba serpentinas y confeti, naruto seguía con su rostro inexpresivo.

"¡Naruto-chan lo hiciste!" grito sonando su corneta para lanzar las confeti al aire, la pelirroja se lanzo para para abrasar a su hijastro, el rubio de dejo abrazar para estar entre los pechos de la pelirroja, soltándolo cayó al suelo, sacando una carta de su bolcillo trasero se la extendió al rubio, que desde el suelo abrió el sobre para leer rápidamente, cerrando la carta la rompió en cientos de pedazos, "Naa tengo varias copias" sonrió con astucia.

"No iré" dijo de forma seca aun en el suelo, sin embargo la Uzumaki obtuvo un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

"Ah no iras eee…" dijo con molestia, varias cadenas aparecieron en su espalda moviéndose de manera peligroso, naruto en un salto se puso de pie para sudar con nerviosismo.

##################

Una joven estaba nerviosa frente a la gran escuela, ella era una linda adolecente de 15 años, ella tenia ojos verdes, su cabello desordenado y de color verde con destellos negros que llegaba asta su un poco mas abajo que su nuca, ella tenia una figura promedio, pero bastante bien formada por el entrenamiento con All might siendo sus pechos copa B casi C y una formadas caderas, ella vestía el uniforme de la escuela.

Midoriya estaba emocionada y nerviosa a la vez, hoy era el gran día, caminando a la puerta de la escuela por la que tanto entreno para entrenar respiro hondo, cuando iba a entrar tropezó con sus propios pies para caer de cara, solo para flotar, una joven castaña de su edad se rio a su lado, parándose de nuevo sonrió de manera nerviosa.

"Hola soy Ochako Uraraka" se presento con una sonrisa.

"Hola-a soy-y Izuki Modoriya" respondió con nerviosismo y sonrojado por hablar con la desconocida.

"Emocionada no?, ven se hace tarde" dijo con emoción tomando la mano de la chica iban a entrar cuando se escucharon el rechinar y derrape de unos neumáticos, todos los estudiantes voltearon para ver un vehículo de cuatro ruedas, siendo esta un auto común, este derrapo en la entrada para hacer un estacionamiento perfecto.

"wow viste eso es como Dominic Toretto" dijo un estudiante al azar, del auto bajo una mujer que gano la mirada de todos los adolecentes tantos varones como chicas, ella era kushina Uzumaki que vestía un traje femenino elegante, ella con una suave sonrisa saludo a todos los adolecentes sacando un sonrojo a todos los adolecentes hormonales e incluso chicas, "Madre mia Willy! espero que esa mujer sea una maestra de la escuela" dijo con emoción un adolecente a su amigo a su lado que asentía la cabeza de forma lenta embobado viendo a la hermosa mujer.

"Vaya que linda es será una heroína también?" pregunta la castaña a la peliverde a su lado que miro curiosa toda la situación.

La pelirroja con calma silbo jugando con las llaves del auto en sus manos y abrio el baúl del auto, donde un somnoliento naruto salió con su piyama puesta y un zorro de peluche en maño, el niño miro curioso el lugar, esta no era su habitación, con una mirada seca miro a su madrastra, que sonriente fue a la puerta trasera del auto y saco un uniforme como todos vestían, muchos estaban sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo pudo dormir en el baúl con tanto ruido y movimiento?" pregunto confusa Izuki.

"Oye niño linda piyama, tu mama te la compro" hablo con burla un adolecente que pasaba cerca del auto con un grupo de amigos que rieron por la broma, sin embargo naruto miro su vestimenta y miro al chico.

"No me la compro tu madre anoche" dijo con una sonrisa burlona, todo fue silencio.

"¡OOOHHHHHHHH!" fue el grito de los adolecentes a los alrededores ante el contra ataque de la broma, sin embargo el adolecente no le izo gracia y furioso levando una trozo de pedimento de gran tamaño del suelo, cuando iba a lanzarlo este fue retenido por varias cadenas doradas que también atrapo al niño rubio.

"Ma ma ma ya tranquilos niños" dijo con calma la mujer de cabello rojo para soltar al joven y mirarlos tanto a el como a su hijo, "Ahora discúlpense entre ustedes por el insulto por sus madres" tanto naruto como el adolecente se mostraron reacios a hacerlo, con una vena en su frente kushina obtuvo un brillo rojo en sus ojos y su cabello levito formando nueve grandes mechones que se movían de forma lenta y amenazante, finalmente las cadenas se enredaron atreves de ambos jóvenes para levantarlos del suelo, **"Como se dice…"** dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

"Lo siento/Lo siento" dijeron los dos con rapidez y miedo.

"Muy bien" hablo la mujer en un cambio radical volvió a su humor alegre, con un movimiento con las cadenas arrojo al adolecente a lo lejos y a su hijo lo coloco en el suelo y le saco con rapidez su piyama para dejarlo en calzoncillos.

"Oh my" dijo con un gran sonrojo en la cara Izuki al igual que Uraraka, las dos miraron el cuerpo del niño, era bien definido y marcado, era difícil pensar que un niño de 12 tenga ese tipo de físico, barias adolecentes y mujeres en las cercanías quedaron un momento hipnotizados por la vista, el rubio permaneció tranquilo sin importarle mucho el estar semi desnudo.

"Bueno ten y ve, ahora da lo mejor de ti" sin más su madrastra lo abrazo para besar su frente, tomando de su auto le dio su uniforme y calzado, junto a otra bolsa con ropa deportiva, "Nos vemos" lanzándole un beso en el aire, entrando en el auto acelero a fondo para derrapar y salir del lugar derribando un cartel en su camino.

Suspirando naruto se desanimo, poco a poco se vistió para decepción de varias, con calma miro el peluche en sus manos, su Kaa-san siempre le daba estas cosas antes de dormir, caminando por el lugar se acerco a una nerviosa Midoriya, caminando quedo frente a ella, siendo la chica que miraba asía abajo interesada en sus pies con un sonrojo en su rostro.

"Ten" sin mas el niño le dio el peluche de zorro para irse a paso tranquilo a la escuela, la chica miro el peluche en sus manos, a su lado la castaña chillo por lo que acababa de ver, tomando de los hombros a la peli verde la sacudió con fuerza.

"¡Que lindo! Aun no vas entras en el U.A y ya tienes un enamorado" dijo en un tono alegre malinterpretando todo lo sucedido, la peli verde con un gran sonrojo en su cara abrazo el peluche en su pecho.

(El me dio esto… yo le gusto) se dijo a si misma en su mente, mirando en la dirección donde su fue el rubio lo a lo lejos entrando al instituto, con una pequeña sonrisa ella abrazo el peluche colocándolo en su rostro aspirando hondo su fragancia, extrañamente olía a ramen, (Nunca nadie izo algo así por mi) recordando que ella nunca fue el centro de atención entre los chicos.

"Vamos se hace tarde!" fue el grito de su nueva amiga que la tomo de la mano para correr a la academia, con rapidez guardo el peluche en su mochila, sin que ellos lo sepan una adolecente observaba a lo lejos, ella era rubia con su cabello corto y desordenado, ella tenia una gran fisura siendo pechos copa C casi D, y unas formadas caderas, ella tenia ojos rojos con su pupila rasgada bastante extraño, ella era Katsumi Bakugo.

(Esa tonta de Deku) suspirando coloco las manos en su bolsillo de su pantalón, ya que según ella mientras viva nunca usaría falda, la escuela se lo permitió mientras usara el uniforme, caminando a paso lento siguió su camino asía el instituto.

 **Bueno recuerden dejar su opinión de que les pareció el cap, mientras mas comentarios mas rápido sacare otro cap sin mas Chauuuuuuuu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus comentarios, bueno aquí va el tercer cap, pero antes aclaremos algo.**

 **Esta historia tendrá un poco de One puch man al menos los enemigos ya que en el mundo de Boku no hero no hay o al menos que yo sepa enemigos del calibre del rey del mar o boros, y sería tonto poner los enemigos mas poderosos de boku no hero ahora.**

 **En ningún momento dije que Izuki se enamoro no, esa fue Ochako que dijo lo que ella interpreto, además cuando un chico regala un puto peluche es como muestra de afecto, pero en el caso de naruto solo lo izo porque si y ya.**

 **En cuanto al incesto, no soy muy fan de eso, por eso hice a kushina su madrastra no su madre verdadera, la verdad mi primera idea fue que Samui estuviera en este fic y sea la tutora de naruto, pero tome el riesgo y coloque a Kushina, espero que entiendan NO ES INCESTO, ya que aquí no comparten lazos de sangre, para ser sincero en el anime pensé que Tsunade era la madre de naruto hasta que se aclaro con el paso de los años y luego llego la aparición de kushina que llego en la pre saga de la cuarta guerra shinobi.**

 **Bueno sin mas comencemos de una puta vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 3:**

Naruto luchaba por no dormirse, estaba en una sala donde explicaban las pruebas que se llevarían acabo, bostezando miro como unos cuantos pasantes pasaban por los pasillo para dar hojas a lo que seria el examen de admisión, confuso miro como un uniforme femenino flotaba a su lado, extendiendo su mano toco el pecho de la vestimenta.

"Umm" confuso escucho un gemido femenino y soltó al parecer el pecho de la vestimenta, solo para que esta tomara de su mesa una carpeta y golpe su cabeza, "¡Pervertido!" fue el grito femenino que golpeo sin parar al rubio que se mantuvo tranquilo ya que esos golpes no le afectaban.

"Lo siento fantasma-chan, no asía falta que me golpees" repitió con duda mirando como se escuchaba una respiración profundo, la al parecer mujer se calmo, el brazo de su uniforma se extendió asía el.

"¡No soy un fantasma soy Toru Hagakure!" grito apuntando al niño a su lado.

"Mmm en la negación eee, tranquila se que algún día llegaras al mas aya" dijo con su tono impasible ignorando los gritos de la chica y miro su examen, (¿Cómo detendrías a un villano que posea la habilidad de tele transportarse?) Leyó mentalmente la pregunta, con rapidez tomo un lápiz para con rapidez escribir, al paso de los minutos termino, muchos de los jóvenes a su alrededor pensaron que era un genio por terminar tan rápido, si solo supieran.

###################

"Muy bien saben las reglas, comenzaremos en 10 minutos tiempo suficiente para que hagan un calentamiento" se escucho la voz de Present Mic en los altavoces.

Naruto miro la gran ciudad frente a el, de donde sacaban dinero para esto quien sabe, el vestía un conjunto deportivo naranja brillante, el con calma miro a su competencia, avía varios jóvenes que deseaban poder pasar esta prueba y bueno el solo estaba porque lo obligaron, pasando los minutos las grandes compuertas se abrieron, todos los jóvenes al instantes corrieron a la acción.

"Naaa espero que haya algo interesante" sin más el dio un pequeño paso para luego desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad, varios de los candidatos vieron como una mancha naranja arrasaba con todo, pasando los minutos todos quedaron helados, arriba de una montaña de chatarra estaba el rubio con un expresión aburrida, "Son 159 puntos creo" dijo mirando a su alrededor, de pronto la tierra tembló, decenas de robots catalogados su valor cero caminaron asía el rubio.

"¡Sal de ahí tarado te van hacer puré!" fue el grito de la joven invisible que miro los grandes robots caminar asía ellos, solo para ver como el chico con una mirada irritada se paro frente a ella para darle la espalda, respirando hondo el izo asía atrás su puño derecho para con una velocidad cegadora dar el golpe.

#################

"Que les parece los nuevos reclutas, tienen potencial" fue la voz del director de U.A que estaba sentado en el centro de control mirando los diferentes centro de prueba, avía varias ciudades donde los jóvenes peleaban contra las maquinas para ganar puntos.

"Si a de decir que son interesantes" dijo Cementos que miraba por una pantalla a una descontrolada Bakugo que destruía toda maquina que se le cruzaba por su camino, aunque todos se sorprendieron cuando la chica midoriya destruyo un robot de categoría 0.

"Woow eso fue impresionante, sacrifico su tiempo y brazo para salvar a la chica Uraraka, nada mal" fue esta vez unos de los héroes al azar que presenciaban todo.

"¿¡Que-e!?" fue la pregunta sorprendida de Midnight cuando vio otra pantalla, todos miraron como un rubio se coloco frente a una chica invisible para que este con una mirada seria diera un golpe, un gran terremoto sacudió el lugar, todos se movieron de sus lugares o cayeron, cuando miraron la pantalla de nuevo vieron una gran llanura donde debía estar la ciudad y los robots titánicos.

"Eso es" dijo de manera seria All might que con rapidez se acerco a la pantalla, el niño rubio camino de nuevo asía las puestas cargando Toru, la chica no se podía ver, pero se podía apreciar como su ropa temblaba, todos permanecieron en silencio, el niño acababa de destruir todo una ciudad de un kilometro de redondo con un solo golpe, "Traigan toda la información que tengan de ese chico, y nada de lo que se ha visto saldrá de esta habitación, fui claro" todos se estremecieron ante el tono de vos del heroe numero uno.

##################

"Creo que se me fue la mano" dijo con nerviosismo el Uzumaki que bajo a la chica en sus brazos, todos los jóvenes con quienes izo la prueba lo miraban con miradas incrédulas, "Que me aburrí además tengo hambre y quiero ir a casa" fueron las palabras de el, después de eso el se fue a paso lento asía la salida.

"Sugoi" susurro Toru aun en shock mirando la destrucción causada, ella nunca vio algo parecido.

·····························

Pasando los minutos vemos a un sereno naruto caminando de nuevo a su hogar, aunque esta vez acompañaba a una vendada y callada Izuki que caminaba a su lado.

"Y como te fue en la prueba con los robots?" pregunto curiosa.

"Bien, pero me pareció un poco aburrido" dijo caminando un poco mas rápido intentado perder a la chica pero esta no tubo problemas en seguir su paso, "Oye…" cuando iba a pedir que se fuera fue interrumpido por la peli verde que se inclino ante el.

"Gracias por tu regalo de esta mañana, espero que seamos amigos soy Izuki Midoriya" dijo con una tímida sonrisa extendiendo de manera torpe su mano, el rubio se sorprendió por la presentación pero se encogió de hombros y estrecho su mano con la mano de la chica.

"Soy Uzumaki Naruto, quieres comer algo ya es tarde y tengo mucha hambre" dijo con su estomago gruñendo.

"Oh eee bueno" pasando los minutos vemos a los dos sentados en una barra, una joven castaña salió de la cocina para con una sonrisa saludar a los dos chicos.

"Hola bienvenidos a ichiraku ramen… naruto-kun faltas un día al trabajo y ya estas conquistando chicas, pobre de mi y yo que pensaba que teníamos algo especial" dijo la cocinera en un tono dramático fingiendo secarse las lagrimas, la peli verde se puso nerviosa nunca estuvo en una situación asía.

"Si bueno ya deja de fingir, el porqué no vine a trabajar es porque ahora asisto a la academia U.A y ella es una amiga" explico con su tono tangente el rubio que ya estaba ansioso por comer.

"Mu-ucho gusto soy Izuki Midoriya una-a amiga de Naruto-san" se presento con rapidez, la cocinera con una sonrisa devolvió el saludo.

"Igualmente soy Ayame Ichiraku la dueña de este puesto, ahora a trabajar" yendo a la cocina preparo la olla para cocinar, pasando los minutos ya serbio los tazones de ramen, la peliverde se sorprendió al ver la misma castaña estar de mesera y otra en la cocina.

"Wow puedes hacer copias de ti misma" dedujo de manera rápida la adolecente al ver las copias atender el lugar, los dos adolecentes comenzaron a comer, siendo naruto de manera rápida y de forma tranquila la chica, pasando los minutos ya habían comido, sacando dinero el niño pago y se levanto para irce.

"Oye donde crees que vas" fue la voz de unas de las Ayames que estaba barriendo afuera del local, otra castaña saco a una sorprendida peliverde de la tienda para ponerla frente al rubio, "Dejaras que esta linda jovencita se valla a casa sola" dijo una voz áspera otra copia que sacaba su cabeza por la ventana del local.

"Ella de puede cuidar solo, lo demostró cuando la vi hoy" cuestiono recordando como la chica destruyo un robot gigante de un solo golpe, cuando iba a irse fue tomando de los hombros por dos copias de las castaña que se acercaron para susurrar a su oreja.

"No lo arruines…" dijo la castaña del lado derecho, "… oh nunca comerás ramen en este lugar" fue esta vez una amenaza de la castaña del lado derecho, el niño rubio suspiro dándose la vuelta miro a la chica jugando con sus dedos con la mirada gacha.

"Ya entendí…" caminando asía la adolecente la tomo de la mano para caminar lejos del restaurante, está sorprendida lo siguió, mas de 10 copias salieron del restaurante para despedirse de ambos solo para que en un brillo solo quedo la Ayame original que entro de nuevo a su puesto de comida.

Pasando unos minutos la peliverde indico donde era su casa, llegando al lugar estaban por tocar la puesta cuando esta fue abierta, por una mujer delgada y un tanto alta de cabello verde atada en una cola de caballo, ella vestía de forma simple y tenia un delantal amarillo, la mujer sorprendida vio a su hija y un niño rubio tomados de las manos frente a su puerta.

"¡Kayyy sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría!" chillo la mujer para tomar ambos jóvenes y meterlos a la casa ella los coloco en un sillón para luego ella sentarse frente a ellos, "¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Desde cuando salen? ¿No sabia que gustaran los chicos tan jóvenes hija" mas y mas preguntas llovieron sobre ambos, naruto con una ceja temblando de irritación miro a una avergonzada Izuki.

"¡Mama!" fue el grito de la peli verde que detuvo a la mujer, "Es solo un amigo que me acompaño es todo" explico suspirando, a veces su madre exageraba las cosas.

"Un gusto señora Midoriya soy Uzumaki Naruto, bueno se me hace tarde debo irme" levándose del sillón se despidió de Madre e hija, una vez afuera de la casa suspiro fue todo un dia, de nuevo en la casa Midoriya vemos a una tranquila Izuki sentada en su cama, ella miraba el peluche en sus manos, suspirando lo dejo en su cama para ir adarce un baño ya era tarde.

El rubio silbaba mientras camina a su casa, pasando entre las oscuras calles llego a su hogar la única casa con luz, de pronto varios sujetos con vestimentas oscuras salieron de su patio para correr entre las calles gritando de miedo y hullendo, una cadena sobresalió del patio para lanzar a un hombre de gran tamaño que se estrello contra una casa cercana, el uzumaki sin darle importancia entro al patio para ver a su madre sentada tomando te, varias cadenas salían de su espalda atacando a los al parecer ladrones que huyeron, su madrastra al verlo se levanto para caminar asía el.

"Naru-chan ya es tarde donde has es…" antes de que pudiera terminar olfateo, mirando al rubio con una mirada sombria lo tomo para olfatear su cabello y cuerpo.

"Ahora que haces?" dijo ya cansado zafo del agarre de la pelirroja que apunto asía el con furia.

"Estuviste con una chica!" grito con enfado y su cabello flotando en su espalda, naruto sudo con nerviosismo la mujer frente a el era muy territorial cuando pensaba que estaba con otras personas del sexo femenino.

"Esto es ridículo, además no tienes pruebas" antes que se diera cuanta ya tenia cadenas atando sus brazos y piernas, la pelirroja elevándola en el aire lo miro fijamente, para con lentitud extender su mano y sacar un largo cabello verde de su uniforme.

 _Oh la muerte golpea la puerta._

Un profundo escalofrió paso por la espalda de naruto, las cadenas apretaron a su alrededor, la pelirroja gruño en lo bajo, las cadenas de pronto lo elevaron kilómetros de altura a una gran velocidad solo después bajar y ser estrellado contra un edificio abandonado, la parte de la ciudad abandonada se sacudió por el impacto, entre los escombros del edificio derribado naruto suspiro, hoy no era su dia.

#####################

En esa misma noche vemos en un gran edificio donde una junta en el piso mas alto de la estructura se desarrollaba, era una gran habitación oscura, varias personas estaban reunidas, todos eran personas de trajes ejecutivos o héroes de altas categorías, entre ellos Allmight dio un paso al frente para con un control en mano mostro la imagen y videos de un niño rubio.

"El es Uzumaki naruto" todos miraron los datos en las planillas en sus manos, varios susurraron entre ellos por ver el poder del niño, pero al llegar el examen teórico.

"Esto es una broma, miren estas respuestas" se quejo una señora de edad mayor que se levanto para leer en voz alta, "¿Cómo vencer a una persona con el quick de tele trasportación? Cual fue su respuesta… _Con un puñetazo"_ hojeando las hojas todas las respuestas eran cortas y vagas refiriéndose a solo dar golpes, "Saco un cero en su examen, no puede entrar a esta escuela" exclamo con enojo, varios estuvieron de acuerdo, solo para ser interrumpido por un All might.

"Leeré la ultima parte de su examen" el tomo las hojas para mirar una pequeña anotación, _"No me importa si me aprueban o no, no necesito su tonta escuela para ser un héroe, además mi madre me obligo a hacerlo, tener su aprobación o no me impedirá seguir con mi pasatiempo ser un Héroe"_ finalizo.

"Es una broma insulta la escuela y cree que esto es un pasatiempo!" gruño esta vez Endeavor que estaba impresionado por su fuerza, pero aun no se comparaba con la vez que se enfrento contra su rival All might al 100 % de su capacidad.

"Díganme porque se convierten hoy en día las personas en héroes" fueron las palabras graves del rubio que con una mirada seca vio a todos en la habitación, "Todos ven esto como un trabajo o solo una manera de ser famoso y conseguir la gloria, eso no es ser un héroe, este chico no le importa ser reconocido o tener algo a cambio, el ira a esa escuela en la clase 1-A y es definitivo"

"¿Por qué lo defiendes?" fue la pregunta de alguien del concejo.

"Porque el será alguien en el cual este ante amenazas que incluso yo no pueda enfrentar" fueron las últimas palabras del héroe numero uno antes de irse, todos estaban confusos, enemigos más fuertes de All might eso era imposible, sin más la reunión termino.

##################

En las profundidades de un bosque a las lejanías vemos un gran edificio de perfecta forma rectangular de color gris y puro concreto, no tenia ninguna ventana y parecía impenetrable, pero de un momento a otro este parpadeo para como si fuera un camaleón se confundió en su entorno.

Dentro de la fortaleza vemos en un gran laboratorio varias personas de misma vestimenta y con números en sus ropas, en el centro del laboratorio había un hombre pelinegro, el era igual que a las demás copias al parecer sus clones, este tecleo una pantalla donde mostro un mapa de la ciudad.

"Este es el lugar donde tantas de mis creaciones desaparecen, bueno mañana será un gran día para ustedes" dijo con una sonrisa siniestra mirando las pantallas donde varias de sus creaciones estaban encarceladas, el probaría que sus creaciones era imparables, pasando estas pruebas las pondría contra su más grande obstáculo All might.

 **Uff gran cap, bueno déjenme sus opiniones en los comentarios, mientras más comentarios más rápido les traeré otro cap sin mas Chauuuuuuuuuu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sin más el cap número 4.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 4:**

El uzumaki miro con preocupación a su madrastra desde anoche no le hablaba, ella estaba dándole la espalda y estaba preparando el desayuno, ella tenía ojeras en sus ojos y estaban rojos mostrando que avía estado llorando.

"Naruto necesito que vallas por unas cosas" la mujer sin mirarlo le dio una lista y dinero, con lentitud el rubio se levanto para ir por el dinero, cuando iba a decir algo la pelirroja se alejo de el, con la mirada gacha salió de la casa para buscar las cosas.

Pasando los minutos kushina se mordió el labio inferior con frustración, tal vez dramatizo demasiado, cuando iba a salir a buscar a su hijo escucho que alguien golpe la puerta, con rapidez ella fue a atenderla, abriéndola lo vio un gran leon humanoide de ojos rojos con un gorila robótico a su lado, el león la toma con su puño gigante para lanzarla a la calle, estrellándose contra el cerco rodo por la calle, gruñendo se levanto con rapidez.

" **¿Dónde está Uzumaki Naruto?"** fueron las palabras graves del gorila que se acerco a la mujer a paso lento con su compañero animal que sonreía con arrogancia.

"Porque lo quieren" fueron las palabras serias de la Uzumaki que de pie miro de manera amenazante a ambos, los dos animales rieron con burla ante el tono de la mujer, la humana tenía valor debían admitirlo.

" **Pues digamos que le llego la hora"** con esas palabras el gorila se lanzo contra la mujer con sus puños en alto, pero de pronto decenas de cadenas doradas lo atraparon y destrozaron sin piedad, solo quedo la cabeza y torso del animal, con una mirada sombría la mujer movió las cadenas detrás de ella.

" **El que amenaza a mi bebe esta mas que muerto"** dijo con un brillo rojo en sus ojos, con su mano derecha tomo su ropa para arrancársela, debajo de esta tenia un sosten deportivo negro que sostenia sus grandes pechos, sus pantalones ahora cortos y apretados mostraron sus definidas caderas y muslos, ya libre de la ropa molesto tomo una tira de tela para atar su cabello, extendiendo sus brazos estos fueron envueltos por las cadenas doradas, una vez lista miro con seriedad al animal.

El león solo rio en lo bajo, mostrando sus garras filosas ataco, desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad ataco, sus garras chocaron con las cadenas que cubrían los brazos de la mujer, chispas se crearon ante cada golpe que la Uzumaki bloqueaba, con un grito de guerra ella alargo las cadenas en sus manos para envolver a su oponente, capturando su brazo uso toda su fuerza para lanzar al animal contra una casa, destrozándola por el impacto corrió asía su oponente sin perder tiempo, con sus cadenas creó un barrera cuando vio al animal surgir entre los escombros e intento morderla.

" **¡Estúpida Humana!"** con un fuerte rugido este mordió las cadenas para girar la cabeza y atraerla asía el, la mujer voló asía el, con las garras de su pata derecha dio un zarpazo que casi dividió a la mujer si no fuera porque esta se lanzo a si misma a un lado con sus propias cadenas.

Ella cayo con dureza en el suelo cerca de los escombros de la casa, levantando la visto vio al animal lanzarse asía ella, con una velocidad segadora este lanzo cientos de zarpazos por segundo, antes de que impactaron con la mujer esta creo un domo de cadenas a su alrededor, las garras chocaron contra las cadenas que poco a poco se agrietaron, kushina tomando una respiración profundo ideo un plan.

El león sonrió cuando el domo estaba por destruirse, pero este se amplio, las cadenas volaron asía el enredándolo, gruñendo forzó a las cadenas para romperlas, estas se rompieron pero cuando de pronto sintió algo en su estomago, con lentitud miro asía abajo para ver varias varillas de hierro clavadas en el, mirando frente a el vio una sonriente kushina que saco otra varilla de hierro de los escombros de la casa, como una jabalina la arrojo asía el, esta atravesó la cabeza del animal matándolo al instante.

"Wuw hace tiempo no peleo haci" dijo con alegría la mujer para estirar sus músculos, muchos pensarían que ella solo era una escritora aburrida, grave error, desde pequeña fue entrenada por su madre Mito para la pelea, ella era de las pocas personas que logro rebasar la fuerza humana normal sin la necesidad de un Quick, ella no estaba ni cerca de la fuerza de su hijo pero su fuerza actual con sus cadenas eran una combinación mortal, el porqué ella no es un héroe en la cual estaría en el top de los 10 mas fuertes, simple ella conoció a minato y para luego mas importante su pequeño Naruto.

Hablando del rey de roma, el rubio venia a lo lejos con una bolsa con comestibles y algo que ocultaba en su espalda, el Uzumaki ignoro toda la destrucción a su alrededor y se paro frente a la pelirroja, tomando una respiración profunda el saco una ramo de rosas rojas detrás de su espalda.

"Yo lo siento Kaa-san, si estuve con una chica pero solo somos amigos y nada paso lo juro" dijo dándole el ramo a la mujer que con un suave sonrisa abrazo las flores y las olio, con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas ella se arrodilla para abrazar a su pequeño.

"Grasias, yo también lo siento…" dijo con dulzura abrazando al rubio, pero todo el aire cambio cuando ella se separo de el para con una sonrisa peligrosa y cadenas a su alrededor que chocaban entre ella produciendo un aterrador chirrido y produciendo pequeñas chispas, ella se acerco a la oreja del pequeño Uzumaki que se quedo quieto donde estaba, **"Pero si llego a enterrarme que alguna mocosa o mujer te toco… la matare"** fueron la palabras graves de la mujer.

"Emm claro" dijo con duda y nerviosismo, la pelirroja era muy sobreprotector con el, los dos se separaron y el rubio miro a su alrededor, y noto la cabeza de un gorila que tenia una antena en su cabeza y al parecer enviaba una señal, "Tu quedaras bien colgado en mi pared" hablo el rubio tomando la cabeza.

" **Tontos creen que soy el único…"** rio la cabeza, de su pecho a lo lejos salió un papel que el rubio tomo con rapidez, al perecer era una dirección, **"El maestro mandar mas como yo a menos que vayas a la dirección en ese papel y lo afrontas, sin mas no vemos"** un propulsor salió de la cabeza del gorila para que este saliera volando por los cielo riendo como un loco, asta que una cadena lo atrapo y aplasto matándolo.

"Bueno como ellos intentaron hacerte daño Kaa-san iré por ellos, nos vemos para la cena" se despidió el para con la hoja en mano desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad, la pelirroja lo vio irse, encogiéndose de hombros olio de nuevo las flores para luego sonreír, pero al ver al león muerto tubo una idea.

#####################

Una mujer volaba por los cielos, ella era un Cyborg, tenía el cabello largo rubio desordenado cayendo por su espalda, ella tenia ojos dorados con las pupilas negras, su rostro al parecer era lo único al parecer humano, su cuerpo era bastante curvilíneo, siendo sus pechos copa D+ y sus grandes caderas, en sus articulaciones tenía un brillo dorado de energía, vestía unos jins azules con una camiseta sin mangas, finalmente unos tenis deportivos negros, ella era Gins _**(para quienes necesiten una imagen solo busquen imágenes de Fem Genos de One Punch Man solo que con el cabello largo)**_

"Muy bien aquí es" ella apago sus propulsores en sus hombros para caer desde lo alto del cielo, aterrizando de rodillas destruyo el suelo debajo de ella, con calma miro al parecer a la nada, pero sus ojos se fijaron en un enjambre de mosquitos que salieron de la nada, estos la rodearon, del cielo vino ella.

Era uno de los experimentos de la casa de la evolución según sus datos, esta era una Chica Mosquito que en gran parte es un exoesqueleto, es lo suficientemente ligero como para permitir el vuelo con alas. Todos sus miembros se extienden y terminan en ganchos individuales, sus piernas inferiores son digitígradas, con las patas delanteras adicionales. Sus bíceps, pantorrillas y cubiertos de largas rayas similar a un avispón. Ella también tiene una figura muy curvilínea y voluptuosa y los ojos marrón rosado. Más allá de su pelo blanco corto y la cara claramente humana, la cabeza se asemeja a la de un mosquito, incluyendo un segundo par de ojos compuestos, dos conjuntos de antenas y una trompa corta. A pesar de tener un cuerpo humanoide más que de insecto, todavía lleva un abdomen con bandas de la parte baja de la espalda.

"Fin del camino chatarra, el maestro no permite intrusos" dijo la mujer mutada, esta con rapidez apareció detrás de la cyborg y su oleada de mosquitos fue por delante, sin embargo esta le dio una patada giratoria para hacer retroceder a la mujer mosquito, uniendo sus manos libero una llamarada de fuego que borro a los mosquitos, "¡Mis bebes!" fue el grito de ira del experimento.

"Solo muere" cuando iba a atacar lo sintió, antes que se diera cuando Gins perdió su brazo izquierdo, atónita vio su brazo izquierdo caer, cuando la mujer mosquito ataco de nuevo quiso llevarse su brazo derecho esta ves en su ataque, pero del pecho de la mujer de hierro salió una ráfaga de fuego que la izo salir del camino pero eso la llevo a perder sus piernas, ante la perdida retrocedió.

" **No debiste a ver venido"** hablo con una voz grave la mujer mosquito que voló alto, un gran enjambre de mosquitos salieron del bosque y volaron asía ella, siendo rodeada por los insectos esta tomo la sangre de ellos para llegar a su siguiente transformación, con sus piernas ya recuperadas y ahora con espinas en su cabeza ataco a la mujer de metal.

Esta con su brazo derecho lanzo barias ráfagas de llamas, pero estas fueron esquivadas, pero de la nada millones de mosquitos la rodearon y la elevaron en el aire, la mujer mosquito apareció desde debajo de ella para con una brazo dar un golpe que le arranco su pierna derecha.

"Esto no es nada!" grito la rubia con su brazo derecho se impulso para dar vueltas y quemar los insectos a su alrededor, pero se quedo en shock cuando la mujer mosquito voló asía ella para querer dar el golpe final, (Si destruyo mi reactor podre destruir todo en un radio de dos kilómetros) con el plan suicida en mente estaba por hacerlo cuando la mujer mosquito recibió un manotazo que le izo explotar y ser una mancha de sangre en el edificio camuflado que perdió su camuflaje mostrando el gran edificio, cayendo al suelo con pesadez la Cyborg vio a su salvador.

"Valla que mosquito mas extraño" era un niño rubio con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, iba vestido con una sudadera naranja y pantalones oscuros, el chico con tranquilidad la saludo, "Hola estas bien?" pregunto tranquilo, sin embargo la mujer cyborg la miro con incredulidad.

(Lo acaba de vencer de un manotazo) pensó con incredulidad, quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, miro sus partes faltantes, extendiendo su brazo derecho espero, el rubio confuso miro asía donde apuntada, a lo lejos algo rectangular venia a gran velocidad, este era un maletín que aterrizo en la mano extendida de la mujer de hierro, ella con calma la abrió para mostrar brazos y piernas de refacción, "Gracias me has salvado la vida" agradeció ella para luego tomando las refacciones y comenzar a repararse a sí misma.

"No es nada… no sabía que éramos tan avanzados como para hacer robot tan avanzados" cuestiono el rubio examinando a la mujer rubia que lo miro, ella extendió su brazo derecho para mostrar un holograma de ella misma.

"No soy un robot, soy un Cyborg parte humana parte robot" explico impasible.

"Hmm interesante" dijo con ligero interés, era la primera vez en su joven vida que veía algo haci en persona, pero dándose la vuelta miro el edificio.

"¿Porque estas aquí?" pregunto ya reparada y de pie, moviendo sus extremidades las probo.

"Bueno unas de esas cosas intento matar a Kaa-san asi que vine a matar todos los monstruos" dijo acercándose a paso lento al edificio.

"Yo vengo para destruir el lugar donde salen estas criaturas, te acompaño" hablo con calma para caminar alado del niño para estar a su lado.

##################

"Todas mis creaciones…" dijo con frustración el científico que miro las pantallas de su laboratorio como sus creaciones eran masacradas, esos dos, no previno la venida de la rubia cyborg, pero no importaba ese mocoso era la clave, nunca vio tanto poder, tanta fortaleza, necesitaba encontrar el secreto de ese poder y obtenerlo, "Liberen a Asura Kabuto" al instante todos sus clones le contradijeron.

"Estas loco esa abominación nunca debe salir de aquí!" fue el grito de uno de los clones.

"Pero estamos tan cerca… si ellos entran peligra todo lo que hemos logrado al paso de los años" esta vez otro clon apoyo la idea, tras segundos de discusión decidieron liberarlo.

En una oscura sala vemos decenas de cadáveres de los clones del científico, un gran ser se fue asía la puerta abierta, era grande mas de 5 m, tenia un parentesco con un escarabajo, tenía un parentesco humano en su estructura teniendo grandes brazos músculos con brazaletes de metal que ataban sus muñecas, piernas y cuello.

" **Es extraño que vengas a buscarme… a mi tu mejor creación"** fueron las palabras burlonas de la criatura que vio al científico que camino hasta quedar frente a el, este saco un control de su bolcillo, presionando un botón las cadenas que apresaban a la criatura cayeron.

"Si me matas no me importa un clon tomara mi lugar…" alado de ambos apareció una pantalla donde mostro a Naruto y Gins frente al edificio, "Ese niño tiene algo que yo quiero, mátame si quieres pero necesito al niño vivo o muerto"

" **¿Es fuerte?"** pregunto con una sonrisa enfermiza.

"Si, lo es eso te lo puedo asegurar"

#########################

"Bueno, ¿Tocamos la puerta o solo entramos?" pregunto con duda el rubio viendo el edificio.

"Yo me encargo" con esas palabras la rubia junto sus manos para lanzar una poderosa llamarada de fuego que destruyo el edificio y parte del bosque, todo quedo calcinado, el rubio silbo impresionado.

"Genial" dijo el rubio, aun era un niño avía cosas que le impresionaba, los dos caminaron entre los escombros para encontrar una compuerta de metal, el Uzumaki sin problemas la saco como si fuera papel, los dos entraron para ver un gran pasillo iluminado por luces, "¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto mirando a la rubia.

"Soy Gins, un gusto Naruto-san" dijo con calma.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunto impasible, la mujer saco un proyector desde su brazo, este mostro un holograma de naruto con varios datos que se mostraban en el holograma.

"Internet"

"Okeyyy, bueno continuemos" dijo sin darle importancia.

"Detecto dos firmas de vida que vienen a gran velocidad" ambos se detuvieron para ver como un monstruo que cargaba al científico venia asía ellos, estos se detuvieron, soltando al hombre herido miro a sus dos victimas.

" **Umm el de la derecha verdad, entonces la otra no sirve"** desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad estrello a la cyborg contra la pared, con una sonrisa enloquecida miro al mocoso.

"Oye no era necesario convertirla en una obra de arte moderna" dijo el uzumaki al ver a Gins enterrada en la pared con sus extremidades en posiciones extrañas.

" **Hay una sala de pruebas ven, veremos que tan fuerte eres"** el rubio en silencio lo siguió, ahora los dos se encontraban frente a frente en una gran sala de color blanco, Asura estaba por atacar cuando una gran llamarada golpeo contra el, pero este no resulto afectado, una furiosa y agrietada Cyborg miro al experimento fallido.

"No crees que ganaras tan fácil" gruño la rubio, las articulaciones en su cuerpo brillaron en un tono dorado, con una ráfaga de fuego saliendo de sus hombros derrapo para moverse a una velocidad cegadora, volando alrededor de su oponente extendió ambos brazos para lanzar constantes ráfagas de fuego, al ver que no funcionaba salto.

Con una expresión seria bajo para estrellar un puñetazo en la cabeza de asura, sin detenerse dio cientos de golpes, pero un puñetazo de su oponente la obligo a retroceder, tomando distancia junto sus manos para liberar una gigante llamarada, este choco contra su oponente, pero con una risa siniestra este atravesó las llamas para tomar uno de los brazos de la rubia y arrancarlo, con un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de la mujer la mando a volar, solo para ser atrapada en el aire por el Uzumaki.

" **Eso fue todo, decepcionante"** hablo con una voz burlona, este miro como el niño aterrizo en el suelo para dejar recostada a la Cyborg, el rubio con una expresión seria comino asía el, **"¡Siguiente victima!"** desapareciendo en un estallido de velocidad apareció detrás del chico para dar un golpe, solo para retroceder de manera rápida temeroso de la mirada del chico y esa mirada que nunca se aparto de el, **(Pudo haberme matado)** penso con miedo.

"¿Cómo-o es posible intimido-o a Asura?" dijo con incredulidad el científico viendo el enfrentamiento, en cuento a la rubia se levanto como pudo para ver como el niño asía frente a ese monstruo.

"¿Qué no íbamos a pelear? Acabemos con esto" hablo con molestia el rubio que miro de manera penetrante al monstruo, este se recompuso ignorando su instinto animal, miro con furia al mocoso, el era Asura Kabuto el estaba en la cima de la cadena alimenticia, el estaba sobre todos en este mundo, caminando asía el niño gruño.

" **¡Me descontrolare pero de una manera u otra te matare mocoso!"** fue el grito que se escucho en toda la habitación, este comenzó a crecer con rapidez y su color cambio de ser marrón a un azul oscuro, ranuras verdes brillante surgieron de su cuerpo, su cuerno creció y uno nuevo surgió en su espalda, **"¡Matare a todos quienes me encuentre durante una semana completa! ¡Desde hoy día Sábado hasta el siguiente Sábado matare a todas las personas que me encuentre!"** con un rugido grave apareció ante el rubio sorprendido, conectando un derechazo en su rostro lo elevo al aire.

Saltando entre las paredes bombardeo con golpes y patadas al niño que seguía con su expresión sorprendida, destrozando las paredes a su alrededor golpeo al mocoso, apareciendo frente a él dio ráfagas de golpes interminables al rubio que se cubrió como pudo, (Matar personas sin parar durante una semana completa…) pensó aun con sorpresa, siendo tomando por su pierna fue estrellado varias veces contra las paredes, siendo arrojado contra el suelo fue pisoteado, (Desde el sábado hasta el siguiente sábado) siguió pensando, con un fuerte rugido Asura lo tomo del rostro para correr con el y estrellarlo contra el suelo y las paredes, destruyendo la sala de prueba fue arrojado a una pared para quedar incrustado.

Gins apenas podía seguir con la mirada aun con sus ojos a máxima capacidad no podía seguir la velocidad de eso monstruo, naruto con una mirada seria salió de la pared solo para ser de nuevo abordado por ráfagas de golpes de Asura que perdió toda razón, el científico estaba incrédulo que el chico aun no este muerto.

"¿Como puede soportar tanto castigo?" pregunto a la nada, la sala de prueba ya estaba cayendo a pedazos, el monstruo siguió con su frenesí de golpes, cuando de pronto sus puños fueron atrapados por las manos de naruto, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad se vio inmóvil, forcejeando enterró sus pies en el suelo en su intento de separarse de el.

"Golpe normal" esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho Asura cuando un derechazo se estrello contra su estomago, al instante este estallo y una ráfaga de choque destruyo la sala y más de 3 kilómetros de bosque detrás de donde alguna vez estuvo el experimento, los dos testigos de tal golpe estaban en shock, suspirando naruto se limpio la sangre morada de su puño derecho, "Sin duda esa a sido el oponente mas fuerte con quien he peleado asta ahora" el tenia su ropa destrozada y varios rasguños mostrando que si tubo un daño aunque mínimo de Asura kabuto, "Hoy es sábado… ¡es cuando Kaa-san cocina su ramen especia¡" sin mas este se fue pasando a la par del científico se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

"Mejor me dedico a otra cosa" con esas palabras el científico se dio vuelta para irse, lo que acabada de ver simplemente fue demasiado, tal vez podía conseguir una mujer y conseguir un empleo normal, con eso en mente se alejo se su guarida destruida.

"…" la cyborg vio el chico como se fue corriendo de manera rápida perdiéndose en el bosque, (El podría ayudarme a ser mas fuerte) con esos pensamientos se paro con esfuerzo y salir volando, el viejo debía repararla y fortalecerla.

Naruto corrió a casa, saliendo del bosque llego a la ciudad, ya caminando llego a su hogar, entrando a la sala de estar vio algo que antes no estaba, una gran alfombra de piel de león, mirando la pared vio la cabeza del león disecado, su madre entro a la sala de estar con una sonrisa alegre.

"En serio" dijo el rubio dando una mirada seca a la pelirroja que se encogió de hombros.

"¿Que? Siempre conservo un trofeo de mis peleas, además ahora la alfombra combina con las cortinas, genial no" hablo sonriente, acercándose a la pared acaricio con una sonrisa oscura la cabeza del animal disecado, el rubio solo miro impasible a la pelirroja, mañana seria su primer dia en la U.A necesitaba dormir.

 **Listo, recuerden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció esta cap, mientras más comentarios más rápido actualizare la historia trayendo otra cao, sin más Chauuuuuuuuu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y bueno aquí el cap 5, gracias por sus comentarios y sin más comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(Hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 5:**

"Primer dia" dijo en un tono tangente el rubio vestido con el uniforma de la escuela, caminando a paso tranquilo vio a todos sus posible compañeros, yendo entre los pasillos llego a una gran puerta con el 1-A grabado en ella, abriendo la puerta vio que era el primero en llegar, encogiéndose de hombros se sentó al fondo de la habitación.

Dejando su mochila a un lado saco un chicle de su bolsillo, pasando los minutos ya varios estaban llegando, el rubio ignoro a todos mientras masticaba la goma de mascar y asía globos, varios lo miraron con duda, sin duda era muy despreocupado.

"¡Uzumaki-san!" despertando de su trance miro un uniforme flotante a su lado.

"Oh fantasma-chan parece que aun no puedes ir al mas alla" hablo con duda viendo a la chica invisible.

"Ya te he dicho que no soy un fantasma" suspirando cansada se sentó a su lado, recuperando su aptitud optimista la joven hablo de nuevo, "Emocionante no… el primer dia… este será el primer paso para convertirme en una heroína" el rubia la miro un rato para luego de su bolcillo sacar otro chicle, extendiendo su brazo le dio a Toru, "Oh gracias" sacando la envoltura comenzó a masticar.

"Si… espero que no sea una perdida de tiempo" hablo con indiferencia viendo la puerta donde la peli verde Midoriya hablaba con la castaña, sin embargo antes de que dijeran algo mas fueron interrumpidos por un aburrido Aizawa.

"Todos siéntense" dijo con un tono aburrido, todos corrieron a sus lugares, "Tienen la desgracia cursar estos 3 años conmigo, ahora iremos a hacer unas pruebas en el campo de entrenamiento" antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por el estallido de un globo de chicle, todos voltearon a ver a naruto que se quitaba los restos del chicle de su rostro, "Tu rubio no interrumpas cuando hablo" advirtió.

"Sensei no de supone que tenemos un acto por el comienzo de esta escuela o al menos que cada uno se presente" hablo de forma nerviosa Uraraka.

"No hay tiempo para esas cosas este es una escuela de Héroes no un jardín de niños, ahora vallan a los vestidores y colóquense el traje que ya está en sus casillero" todos a paso ligero fueron a cambiarse, pasando los minutos todos estaban afuera de la escuela en los campos de prueba, dando un paso al frente el héroe de cabello oscuro saco un celular táctil mostrando un marcador, "Siempre han vivido bajo la ley de no usar sus individualidades para evitar tomar ventajas de sus compañeros en sus otras escuelas, lo que aremos será lo contrario, ahora usara sus habilidades para mostrar que tan bien puede emplearlas y superar sus compañeros, Bakugo lanza"

Sacando una pelota se la arrojo a la chica rubia, "ve a hacia el circulo y lánzala con todas tus fuerzas" la chica con serenidad la tomo para lanzarla, logrando mas de 70 m el hombre de las vendas le arrojo otra pelota, "Ahora usa su individualidad" la chica sonriendo con locura tomo la pelota con fuerza, extendiendo su brazo la lanzo impulsándola con una gran explosión, todos se impresionaron al verla lograr mas de 700 m, con aburrimiento el héroe peli negro miro a todos los estudiantes, "Para alentarlos a dar lo mejor de ustedes aremos una lista de quien da un mejor desempeño, el ultimo que quede de la lista será expulsado de la U.A" la mayoría se tenso ante esas palabras.

"No puede hacer eso!" grito Mina.

"Puedo y lo are" con una mirada mas seria miro a los estudiantes, casi todos se sintieron intimidados por esas palabras, pero otra vez se escucho el reventar de un globo, todos voltearon a ver a un despreocupado naruto que tenía el rostro cubierto de goma de mascar de nuevo, "Ya van dos mocoso y sabes que sigue después…"

"El tres" respondió con rapidez el rubio con su rostro inexpresivo, algunos de los estudiantes aguantaron la risa, la cara de Aizawa era impasible, pero las venas en su frente decían otra cosa.

Poco a poco todos tuvieron su turno para lanzar la esfera, cada uno usaba sus propios trucos, por ejemplo una joven de cabello oscuro abrió la parte superior de traje mostrando un sostén deportivo oscuro que contenía sus sorprendente grandes pechos para su edad, ella creo un caños que salió de su estomago y colando la esfera en el cañón disparo al cansando más de 900 m, luego fue turno de Izuki el primer intento fue regular, pero al segundo donde empleo mejor su individualidad fue sin duda impresionante, pero la ganadora hasta ahora era Ochako que alcanzo un infinito.

"Uzumaki Naruto tu turno" lanzándole la pelota esta la atrapo, caminando al circulo de la arena, probando el peso de la esfera, todos prestaron atención para algunos el Quick del rubio todavía era un misterio, "No te contengas usa toda tu fuerza" dijo el héroe curioso por ver el límite del chico, naruto con rapidez izo su movimiento, lanzado la esfera destruyo el suelo debajo de el, rompiendo la velocidad del sonido y causar una gran corriente aire que derribo a varios e izo retroceder al héroe peli negro, bajando el brazo el Uzumaki se dio la vuelta para mirar el cielo, pasando algunos segundos casi un minuto el rubio espero.

"Naruto-san que est…" antes de que momo pueda terminar de habla a lo lejos se vio una especie de cometa venir asía el rubio, este con calma levanto la mano para atrapar el pequeño proyectil, derrapando un poco mostro la pelota un tanto quemada, todos estaban mudos e incrédulos, "La esfera dio la vuelta el mundo eso es imposible" dijo sin aliento la chica.

Aizawa sonrio, este chico sin duda era especial, mirando la pantalla de su teléfono vio que estaba rota, sin duda era especial.

###########################

Pasando los minutos vemos la carrera de 100 m, varias ya avían mostrado sus habilidades unos mas destacados que otros, finalmente llego el turno de Lyda contra Naruto, los dos se pusieron en posición para correr.

El peli negro de anteojos estaba confiado, tal ves el chico tenía una fuerza excepcional pero en velocidad nadie se le comparaba, la corneta sonó, corriendo a toda velocidad adelante llego a la meta, sudando a balas respiraba con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento, mirando la pantalla donde mostraba su tiempo sonrió 2.5 segundo, un nuevo record personal, volteando a su oponente en esta carrera lo vio estar fresco como lechuga y el tiempo de el era, quitándose sus anteojos los limpio para mirar de nuevo 0.1 segundo, tragando en seco callo de rodillas, todos los demás quedaron estupefactos.

Así paso todo el día, con el rubio Uzumaki rompiendo todos los records y superando a todos sus compañeros de curso, al final del día el estaba en el primer lugar, todos sus compañeros no creían que alguien así existiera, el rubio miraba la pantalla con calma, pero de entre los estudiantes salió ella.

Shiti Todoroki era una joven alta que tiene el pelo lacio y largo llegando asta su espalda baja, dividido equitativamente entre el blanco en el lado derecho y el rojo en el izquierdo, tiene una cicatriz por quemadura sobre su ojo izquierdo y posee heterocromía, por lo que su ojo izquierdo es azul claro y que su ojo derecho es gris, su cuerpo era bastante curvilíneo siendo sus medidas incluso más grandes que Momo Yaoyorozu, siendo sus pechos copa D+ con una cintura pequeña y grandes caderas, sin duda una joven de una gran belleza, esta caminando se paro frente al niño, "¿Cual es tu Quick, se parece demasiado a All might eres su hijo o algún pariente de el?" pregunto con una voz ceca y seria, todos los alumnos se reunieron alrededor de ambos curiosos.

"No, no tengo ninguna relación con ese sujeto" dijo con calma, para bostezar y sacarse cera del oído con su meñique acto que disgusto a algunos.

"¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?" pregunto esta vez Momo que dio un paso al frente.

"De verdad quieren saberlo?" pregunto con seriedad, todos al instante asintieron, "Bueno yo nací sin un Quick y cuando tenía 6 años decidí que sería un héroe asi que debía entrenar para ser mas fuerte…" todos prestaron atención, Izuki como varios se sorprendieron al saber que no había nacido con una individualidad, "Asi que me sometí a un duro entrenamiento y este fue…" incluso Aizawa esta parando oreja como todos los demás para escuchar, que clase de entrenamiento tubo para conseguir tal poder, "100 flexiones, 100 sentadillas y correr 10 kilómetros todos los días, no usar aire acondicionado o calefacción sometiendo a mi cuerpo al calor o el frio, comer tres veces al dia, si es posible desayunar fruta cada mañana, no importa que tan difícil sea nunca rendirse" finalizo y todos lo miraron con incredulidad.

"Eso solo es entrenamiento promedio" dijo un tanto molesta Izuki, ella literalmente sacrifico su cuerpo estos últimos meces trabajando sin descanso, lo que el rubio dijo no se comparaba por lo que ella tubo que pasar, varios estudiantes tenían pensamientos similares.

"¡Eso es una tontería, debe de haber algo un truco o forma de que hayas conseguido ser tan fuerte!" fue el grito de frustración de Momo al escuchar esa estupidez.

"Yo les digo la verdad, el que me crean o no, es su problema" diciendo eso se fue a los vestidores.

"Nadie será expulsado, vallan a cambiarse termino la clase por hoy" diciendo eso el héroe pelinegro a paso lento se fue, los demás obedecieron y se fueron, pasando los minutos vemos ya a todos saliendo de la escuela.

El rubio uzumaki camino a paso lento a su hogar, perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuanta que algunas personas lo perseguían y al casaron, "¡Naruto espera!" detrás de el corrió Izuki junto a ella venían Lyda y Uraraka, naruto dándose vuelta miro a los tres.

"¿Si?" pregunto con calma.

"Te acompañamos a tu casa" sugirió la peli verde con nerviosismo, este se encogió de hombros y asintió, pasando los minutos ya los 4 caminaban, pero al llegar a una reja de restricción 3 de ellos se tensaron, con un toque de miedo la castaña tomo la manga del Uzumaki.

"Naruto-kun esta área es conocida por los monstruos y villanos que evitan aquí, ¿Dónde vives exactamente?" pregunto un tanto temerosa de lo que se encontrarian.

"Yo vivo en el centro de la zona roja" con calma paso entre el alambrado para seguir, sin embargo Lyda iba a seguirlo cuando su teléfono sonó, atendiéndolo corto con rapidez.

"Lo lamento Uzumaki-san pero me necesitan en otra parte, adiós" usando su máxima velocidad se fue, las dos chicas se miraron con duda, suspirando en forma de derrota corrieron para seguirle el paso al pequeño rubio, ya estaba oscureciendo y las dos chicas miraban a su alrededor con miedo, no ayudaba que sus padres les contaran historias de los monstruos como humanos que estaban en esta zona, frente a ellos estaba naruto que seguía su camino despreocupado.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" fue la pregunta de la midoriya al ver gran parte de los edificios destruidos a su alrededor.

"Las peleas que tube contra los Kaijin que circulaban por esta zona" dijo con tranquilidad ya llegando a su hogar, abriendo los ojos en shock la peli verde apunto a naruto.

"¡Tu eres el supuesto monstruo que mata a los Kaijus que salen de aquí!" grito con incredulidad viendo al niño rubio inclino la cabeza confuso, ella veía las noticias y datos de internet muchos tenían pensado borrar esa parte de la ciudad por las cosas que sucedían ahí y los contantes monstruos que salían de aquí para causar destrucción en la ciudad, sin embargo hace ya casi 3 años que salían Kiajus de esta zona solo unos pocos llegaban a la ciudad, muchos decían que era un héroe que vivía en esa zona y mataba a esas cosas o estaba la mas creíble otro monstruo que vivía ahí y era territorial asiendo que este mate a los demás que entren a esa parte de la ciudad, por eso casi nadie venia a estos lares.

"Hmm monstruo" susurro mirando ya las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo, "Sabes ese es un buen titulo considerando que ya siento mis emociones poco a poco desaparecer" con un suspiro cansado volteo para mirar a los ojos de Izuki, "Hace mucho tiempo olvidé el sentimiento de derramar lagrimas amargas de derrota... o la desenfrenada emoción de ganar una batalla a duras penas" las dos adolecentes se mostraron confusas por esas palabras, riendo de forma amarga el rubio continuo, "Al conseguir tal poder perdí una parte de mi humanidad" diciendo eso el siguió caminando asía su hogar.

"¿Qué crees que quiso decir Izuki-chan?" pregunto confusa la castaña, pero la peli verde solo observo la espalda del chico rubio.

(Naruto-kun tienes un poder increíble… sin duda tu nunca vas a perder una batalla… y eso sin duda te esta matando por dentro… no imagino tremenda carga… tener el poder absoluto y vivir sin ningún reto) pensó con amargura, ella se dio la vuelta para irse a su hogar, su madre debía estar preocupada, Uraraka aun confusa siguió a su amiga de cabello verde

Ya llegando a su hogar naruto se quedo ahí afuera solo, de que serbia seguir, ser el más fuerte sin ningún reto que se interponga en su camino, tal vez solo debía quedarse en un lugar y esperar morir, pero donde estaría el sentido de eso.

Entrando a su casa vio las luces apagadas, un tanto sombrío fue la cocina para calentar la comida que encontrara.

"¡Sorpresa!" fue el grito repentino que sorprendió a naruto, su madrastra estaba de pie en la cocina, ella tenía una sonrisa que casi dividía su cara, arriba de ella avía un cartel 'Felicidades Naruto-chan por dar el primer paso para ser un héroe' fue lo que estaba escrito en el cartel, la pelirroja se acerco a el para abrazarlo con fuerza, naruto tenía un nudo en la garganta, "Mi bebe… ya estas creciendo para ser todo un héroe y para celebrar" alejándose del rubio fue la hoya de la cocina para tomar un tazón de ramen y servirlo, ella con una suave sonrisa ella le extendió el tazón de ramen, "Tarah" dijo en un tono infantil presentando el plato, el rubio lo sintió una calidez en su corazón, sentándose en la mesa tomo los palillos para comer.

Desde niño supo que no tenia algo que le diferenciara de los demás, siendo objetivo de abusos de sus compañeros de escuela, pero un día una niña estaba en peligro, un cangrejo humanoide quiso matar a la niña, el sin pensarlo tomo el riesgo y se enfrento a esa cosa, como pudo se las ingenio para matar a esa cosa, la niña y la madre de esta le agradecieron, desde ese día lo decidió ser un héroe.

Pasando los años se volvió fuerte, demasiado fuerte asta el punto de matar a todas las amenazas de un solo golpe, desde ese día se sintió como el rey del mundo, solo para con el paso de los años ya entrar en la monotonía y perdió la emoción al pelear.

La pelea que tuvo con Asura Kabuto aun estaba fresca en su mente, si ese monstruo hubiera llegado a la ciudad, si hubiera atacada a sus recientes amigos o más importante a Kushina seguro hubiera matados a todos, el debía velar por la seguridad de todos ante las amenazas que nadie podía combatir, para eso debía sacrificarse a favor de los demás, debía vivir para cuidar a su madre y el mundo. Para poder vivir estos pequeños momentos de felicidad como ahora.

Estar en la cocina comiendo ramen con kushina frente a el sonriendo, valía la pena llevar esta carga y protegerla de cualquier cosa que se atreva a querer lastimarla.

 **Si este cap en mucho las corto de lo acostumbrado pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y bueno si les gusto díganmelo en los comentarios, recuerden mientras más comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia sin más Chauuuuuu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LEANLO:**

 **Y bueno aquí les traigo el cap 6, gracias por sus comentarios y por cierto quiero remarcar algo por el comentario de Darkness.**

 **Tienes toda la razon, ese error me costo bastante en mi Historia de Dragón ball Z cross Naruto, ya que solo le di a Erza, Mikasa y Juvia una razon por el cual estar enamoradas de naruto ya que él las entreno y cuido, las tres la vieron como su maestro y en cuanto a las demás como Rias, Koneko, Masumi y Bulma cometí el error de no darles una historia que les respalde o otra cosa para caer en el encanto de naruto. Además del hecho del cual ahora me arrepiento es que naruto tiene mas de (Creo) 12 chicas que son parte del harem, si un error grave de mi parte, por eso después de la saga de Ultron tratare de arreglar eso sin la necesidad de sacar personajes.**

 **En cuanto este fic, yo he hecho a Fem. Izuku para que esta tenga algo como un hermano mayor que sepa cuando animarla y ayudarlo, solo con el tiempo llegamos a algo que el sentimiento de apoyo o hermandad, se llegara a algo romántico pero por ahora no.**

 **En el caso de Fem Bakugo es alguien que la mantenga los pies en la tierra y le agá abrir los ojos siendo este una especie de obstáculo que ella debe superar, pero esto se vera en el futuro mas adelante.**

 **Fem-Todoroki ella vera a naruto como su rival el cual ella debe superar para cumplir las expectativas por el cual tanto su padre tanto la molesto, aunque también puede servir como apoyó moral, aunque un naruto evangelizador no cuadra con la actitud de su ahora modo Saitama, pero lo are funcionar no se preocupen.**

 **Ojo en ningún momento dije que Gins (Fem Genos) seria parte del harem o por lo menos no por ahora, ella será como en One Punch Man un escudero para el Uzumaki que se encargara de las amenazas cuando este no se encuentre.**

 **Y por ultima pero no más importante Kushina, ella será la figura materna de Naruto aun, ya que no quiero forzar las cosas.**

 **Y lo mas importante los cambios de géneros, el ultimo fue ShoutoTodoroki y ya nadie mas cambiara.**

 **Por último este será una unión de los mundos de One Punch Man y Boku no hero, y como el protagonista que estará con el poder de Saitama será Naruto, bueno eso es todo ahora con el capitulo.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 6:**

Naruto estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo perdido en sus pensamientos, ya era las 7 am, hoy se sentía un tanto vacio, deseaba tener una buena pelea, tal vez podía desafiar a All might, pero esa llamaría demasiado la atención, levantándose se pudo de pie, de pronto una mano gigantesca destruyo su pared y lo lanzo fuera de la casa, rodando por el suelo se estrello contra un puente, sorprendido noto como sangre caía al suelo tocándose la cabeza noto que estaba sangrando.

Un gran ser de mas de 4 m aterrizo frente a el, era un ser humanoide de gran musculatura que tenia un solo ojo con una especie de aparato alrededor de este, **"Humano eres el ultimo de esta zona"** antes que pudiera continuar cadenas doradas se enredaron a su alrededor destrozándolo, una cansada kushina apareció detrás de los restos, sangre bajaba por su frente y boca, su brazo derecho estaba colgando estaba lleno de moretones y estaba desecho, en su mano izquierda tenia una espada bañada en sangre, ella sonrió al ver al rubio.

"Naruto…" sin más cayó de rodillas tosiendo sangre, naruto en un estallido de velocidad apareció a su lado para atraparla, una vez en sus brazos este la acuno con cuidado.

"¿Kaa-san que paso?" pregunto preocupado, pero la pelirroja con cansancio se aparto de el y se puso de pie.

"Esas cosas… están destruyendo todo y matando personas sin piedad" frente a ambos aparecieron mas de estos seres, siendo los dos rodeados apareció una de más de 10 m de altura con una musculatura exagerada.

" **Somos los subterráneos y vinimos a tomar la superficie… ataquen"** este con una velocidad segadora dio un derechazo al rubio, este lo bloqueo pero abriendo los ojos sorprendido salió volando asía atrás atravesando varios edificios, enterrado bajo los escombros se levanto poco a poco.

Kushina se mantuvo en guardia, cientos de cadenas salieron de su espalda, con un grito de esfuerzo ataco a todos esos seres a su alrededor, pasando los segundos las cadenas iban desapareciendo, finalmente el subterráneo 10 m tomo a la pelirroja entre sus manos, cuando iba a aplastarla este estallo salpicando sangre y esparciendo sus restos por todo el suelo, la mujer cayo solo para ser atrapada por naruto, este la sostuvo en sus brazos.

" **¡Mocoso!"** fue el gruñido de ira de varios subterráneos al ver a su compañero ser acecinado, el rubio los ignoro y con suavidad coloca a la pelirroja en el suelo, esta con los ojos entrecerrados sonrió.

"Ve naruto…" susurro para luego cerrar los ojos, naruto con la mirada sombría se levanto, decenas de subterráneos corrían asía el, uno quiso aplastarlo pisándolo pero el rubio salto para darle un gancho que izo explotar a esa cosa, sin contenerse el niño corrió entre ellos dio golpes y patadas matando sin piedad, pero al saltar uno de mas de 30 metros y con cuatro brazos lo golpeo mandándolo contra una gasolinera asiendo que esta explote.

" **¿Quién era ese?"** pregunto uno de los tantos subterráneos que veía como el lugar comenzaba a arder, ya cientos de esas criaturas se reunieron en el lugar, todos ya eran mas grandes que los anteriores alcanzando mas de 50 metros, sin embargo todos se sorprendieron cuando de entre las llamas salió el chico, su piyama estaba quemada solo dejándolo solo con unos pantalones, el Uzumaki entre las llamas camino asía ellos con varias heridas y con su frente sangrando.

"¡Solo soy alguien que es un héroe por pasatiempo y para su desgracia soy el protector de la superficie!" con ese grito se lanzo al ataque, dando un salto estrello una patada en la cabeza de unos de los gigantes matándolo, pero dos puños gigantes chocaron contra el, con un grito de esfuerzo extendió sus brazos apartando los puños de el, dando un puñetazo a uno de esos puños lo iso explotar, cayendo en el suelo fue pateado por otro gigante, saliendo despedido por la fuerza del golpe voló asía otro que con un fuerte aplauso lo aplasto entre sus manos, (Esta sensación…) saliendo del agarre del subterráneo corrió por sus brazos y con una patada giratoria le arranco la cabeza.

" **¡MATENLO!"** todos se lanzaron al ataque, pasando los minutos la ciudad fue destruida ante tremenda pelea, el niño rubio respiraba con fuerza , el estaba sobre una montaña de cuerpos de subterráneos, poco a poco las nubes de tormenta se juntaron, la lluvia no se iso esperar, el niño sonriendo miro el cielo.

(Esta sensación...la emoción por una gran pelea) apretando sus puños sintió el latido errático de su corazón que bombeaba sangre a todo su cuerpo, sin duda extrañaba esta sensación, a lo lejos una cansada Kushina estaba sobre los escombros de un edificio, ella sonriendo miro a su hijastro.

" **Impresionante has matado a todos mis hijos… espero que me des un buena pelea"** de entre los escombros de los edificios y cuerpos de los subterráneos salió algo, este sin duda dejaba pequeño la palabra grande, este era un titán, elevándose sobre la tierra se puso de pie, era un ser de mas de 190 metros de altura, tenia cuatros brazos los cuales tenía espadas luminiscentes de color azul, tenia una especie de casco/mascara de guerrero espartano donde sus ojos azules brillaban como llamas, tenia una armadura que cubría sus hombros y pecho musculoso.

"Ven!" fue el grito de emoción del rubio que corrió asía el titán subterráneo, este con sus espadas también ataco, todo fue cámara lenta cuando naruto estrello un derechazo contra las espadas de su oponente, sin poder contenerse sonrió con emoción, esto deseaba, esto anhelaba, una pelea donde alguien pueda estar a su nivel, un fuerte terremoto sacudió la tierra cuando su puño choco contra las espadas del Rey Subterráneo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El despertador sonó y este fue destruido por el puño del rubio que se levanto y miro a su alrededor, abriendo su ventana miro a los seres surgir del suelo, saltando por la ventana piso al más grande siendo este solo de apenas de dos metros y era bastante flaco y desnutrido, levantando sus puños miro a los pequeños seres que lo miraron con shock y miedo.

"Quien sigue!" grito con una gran sonrisa solo para ver una bandera blanca donde antes estaba los subterráneos, parpadeando confuso una aura sombría lo cubrió, pero con rapidez se recupero caminando fue a su casa para desayunar, "Bueno al menos tuve el mejor sueño que e tenido asta ahora… bueno tal vez el segundo mejor nada supera ese sueño donde comía un tazón de ramen que nunca se terminaba… si ese sueño fue el mejor"

Pasando los minutos estaba desayunando con tranquilidad, en cuento a kushina ella estaba en la sala de la casa con su computadora frente a ella escribiendo con rapidez, ella se tomaba un momento para mirar al rubio y luego seguía escribiendo, el niño no pudo evitar mirar con duda a su madrastra, sin embargo los dos fueron interrumpidos en lo que asían cuando alguien toco la puerta, la pelirroja con calma fue a atenderla, con una ceja levantada vio a una mujer robot con una gran mochila en su espalda.

"Busco a Naruto-san" dijo con seriedad, la Uzumaki la miro y luego con fuerza cerro la puerta, caminando volvió a lo que asía.

"¿Quién era?" pregunto el rubio lavando su plato ya terminando de desayunar.

"Nadie" gruño ella para seguir con su escritura. La puerta fue golpeada nuevamente, esta vez fue el rubio quien fue a atenderla, pero la pelirroja corriendo desde la sala se interpuso, ella se planto contra la puerta extendiendo sus brazos y piernas, "Ya te dije no es nadie por que no vas a aprovechar que es sábado y no se sal a dar un paseo a… ahg" antes de que pudiera seguir la puesta fue tirada y cayo sobre la mujer, una calmada Gins se paro sobre la puerta y miro al rubio.

"Naruto-san tengo un pedido que hacerle quiero ser su estudiante y me ayude a ser mas fuerte" bajando su mochila se inclino con respeto asía el rubio.

"¿he?" dijo con confusión inclinando la cabeza a un lado, pero la rubia cyborg fue derribada cuando la puerta se rompió en miles de pedazos, una furiosa kushina se puso de pie y miro a la rubia.

" **Largo de mi casa"** fueron las palabras grabes de la pelirroja sin embargo la mujer de metal no se dejo intimidar, el ambiente era tenso.

"Vengo a hablar con Naruto-san no con usted, si me disculpa Señora" esa fue la palabra que derramo la gota del vaso, nadie le decía señora a Kushina y vivía para contarlo, las cadenas enredaron a la cyborg y la arrojo lejos de la casa asiendo que esta se estrelle contra numerosas casas, pero la rubia robótica se levanto sin problemas y con un brillo dorado en su cuerpo voló asía la pelirroja que no espero también para atacar, mientras las dos se molían a golpe naruto salió de casa para salir a caminar.

Pasando las horas ya estaba en un parque sentado en un banco viendo a unos ancianos jugar ajedrez, ya aburrido camino entre los arboles, pero se cruzo con una conocida, era la chica Todoroki que estaba asiendo estiramiento en el parque junto a ella estaba una mujer mayor que esta, no parecía tener más de 20 años, la joven tenia el cabello blanco como la nieve con mechones rojos y unos ojos grises, usaba unos lentes rectangulares grises, tenía una figura voluptuosa siendo mayor que la su hermana menor, vestía un suéter rosa modesto, unos pantalones grandes deportivos que ocultaba su figura, ella era Fuyumi Todoroki.

Esta estaba sentada sobre una manta con una canasta a su lado, ello con timidez llamo la atención de su hermana, "Visitare a mama en el hospital esta tarde ¿Quieres venir?"

"No" fue la respuesta seca de la joven Shiti que seguía estirándose y liberando vapor frio por su lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, sin embargo esta fue interrumpida por un despreocupado naruto que se acerco a la Todoroki mayor.

"Hola sensei" saludo con respeto a la maestra que tubo un cambio en su animo siendo ahora mas alegre llamando la atención de su hermana menor por ese cambio.

"Naruto-chan cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estas?" pregunto con dulzura y dando una suabe sonrisa, el rubio no pudo evitar tener un suave sonrojo, después de todo en un niño en a punto de entrar a la adolescencia y la mujer era hermosa.

"Muy bien sensei gracias" dijo sin saber que mas hacer.

"Oh vamos solo dime Fuyumi-chan, ya no soy tu maestra" escuchando una toz volteo asía una molesta Shini por ser ignorada, "Oh claro… naruto-chan esta es Shini-chan mi hermana menor" la presento.

"Si ya nos conocíamos vamos en la misma clase en la U.A" dijo con molestia la joven de cabello colorido, el rubio cuando iba a decir algo fue interrumpido por el ruido de la gente huyendo del parque, los tres miraron como un grupo de hombre calvos con trajes metálicos oscuros venían asía ellos, estos destruían todo a su paso.

"Bueno bueno que tenemos aquí dos hermosuras, chicos saben que hacer" hablo al parecer el líder del grupo siendo este bastante musculoso y con un traje mejor que los demás, "Ustedes serán nuestras rehenes, así pediremos dinero y nunca tendremos que trabajar!" gruño con alegría, todos sus seguidores celebraron, sin embargo una tranquila shiti dio un paso al frente.

"No estoy de humor…" con esas palabras extendió su mano derecha y espero, todos los calvos con un grito de guerra fueron por ella, la chica ya impaciente gruño en esfuerzo y sucedió, todos los hombre calvos terminaran atrapados en una gran montaña de hielo, todos en las cercanías se sorprendieron al ver una colina de hielo de mas de 100 m de altura y de gran grosor, la todoroki menor exhalo aire frio, recomponiéndose miro a todos los sujetos encerrados en el hielo.

Naruto silbo impresionado se acerco al hilo sacando un pedazo y la puso en un vaso con jugo, todo fue silencio cuando de pronto el niño rubio se movió para aparecer frente a la chica de cabello bicolor y agarro en el aire 5 kunai que venían asía la Todoroki, mirando quien las arrojo lo vio era un hombre delgado. Él tiene un rostro femenino, cabello negro y desordenado, atado en un moño, y grandes ojos alargados azul grisáceo, una característica notable es que tiene dos marcas moradas bajo los ojos, llevaba un traje negro ajustado destacado por placas de metal en las espinillas, antebrazos, los hombros y el pecho, así como una bufanda larga de color morado, cargaba una espada en su espalda y varios bolcillos de dónde sacaba las armas blancas shinobis.

"Sabes odio cuando alguien se mete en mis asuntos ese tipos, era mi trabajo matarlos ahora gracias a la niña de hielo perdí un gran pago…" tomando la espada de su espalda desapareció en un estallido de velocidad, sin embargo su espada se destrozo al impactar contra la mano del mocoso que detuvo su golpe, parpadeando con sorpresa miro su espada rota.

"No te pedí ayuda" gruño la adolecente de cabello blanco y rojo, que disimulo su sorpresa.

"No hubieras podido detener ese ataque… es rápido" dijo con calma naruto viendo como el chico ninja se ponía de pie y sonreía de manera escalofriante.

"Valla solo venia a eliminar a esos inútiles pero no esperaba encontrarme con un reto, soy Sonic tu verdugo" hablo cruzándose de brazos.

"Soy naruto" se presento con su típica actitud carente de emociones, el shinobi solo sonrió para desparecer en un estallido de velocidad nuevamente, las dos hermanas Todoroki se tensaron era rápido ellas ni siquiera alcanzaban a verlo, sin embargo el Uzumaki permaneció en el medio del parque tranquilo, moviendo sus brazos atrapo varias shuriken, "Ummm te las devuelvo" con un movimiento de sus manos las lanzo, las shuriken volaron a una velocidad cegadora, estas atravesaron arboles y quedaron incrustados en un edificio a lo lejos.

Sonic permaneció quieto donde estaba, las armas lanzadas por ese mocoso, sudando con miedo noto el corte de su mejilla y hombro, sacando su segunda espada se puso serio, el viento soplo con calma moviendo las hojas de los arboles, desapareciendo de nuevo corrió a máxima velocidad saltando entre los árboles y tomo impulso, todo fue en cámara lenta cuando con su espada Sonic mando un corte a la cabeza del niño, pero este solo se dio vuelta y con sus dientes destruyo la espada.

"¿Qué paso?" dijo confusa la joven todoroki al no ver nada de un momento al otro ese ninja apareció a espaldas del uzumaki para intentar cortarlo con su espalda sola para que este rompa la espada con sus dientes, retrocediendo el ninja gruño con enojo, sacando unas nudilleras de acera se las coloco, usando toda su velocidad ataco, dando cientos de golpes por segundo todos estos era esquivados por el niño.

"¡Quédate quieto!" grito con ira el pelinegro.

"Bueno" hablo con calma el rubio para quedarse inmóvil.

"¡Idiota arrogante!" forzando sus músculos al máximo corrió a su alrededor para con su brazo derecho apuntar al chico, con un grito se guerra planto su puño en el rostro del rubio, creando una pequeña honda expansiva el golpe resonó en todo el parque, las dos Todoroki abrieron los ojos en shock cuando vieron tal golpe.

 _Track!_

Fue el sonido grotesco de los huesos del brazo de sonic romperse, gruñendo con dolor retrocedió, con una mirada incrédula vio su brazo derecho colgar y con la protuberancia de sus huesos rotos, para asco de las dos mujeres el movió su brazo derecho sin importancia. Sin embargo para sorpresas de varios el se paro sin problemas y con su brazo izquierdo saco un kunia.

"Yo fui entrenado para resistir el dolor sin importar cual intenso sea, ahora" desapareciendo de nuevo salto entre los árboles, naruto frunciendo el ceño ya se había aburrido, levantando la vista vio como Sonic venía desde arriba, levantando el puño derecho espero que la gravedad haga su trabajo, el ninja con miedo vio el golpe que se avecinaba y para su desgracia no podía esquivar, el puño choco contra su entrepierna, pisando el rostro de naruto salto asía atrás, parándose de nuevo vio con un profundo odio al rubio que lo miro confuso.

"Esta vez ganas pero volveré" dijo como pudo con su rostro sudando a balas, con sus piernas temblando sin control se fue corriendo de manera extraña, si hubieran visto su rostro verían como las lagrimas de dolor caían por su rostro.

(¿Qué no era que podía resistir cualquier dolor?) Pensó sintiendo un tanto de decepción Shini por la vergonzosa forma de ganar del rubio de 12 años.

"Al parecer gane" dijo un tanto confuso por lo que acaba de pasar, las dos mujeres se vieron entre ellas sorprendidas por tal acto, pasando los minutos la policía llego y sacaron del hielo a los criminales para llevárselos, el rubio se despidió de las dos chicas para ya volver a su hogar.

Ya atardeciendo el Uzumaki estaba cerca de su casa pero este levanto una ceja curioso cuando vio la destrucción a su alrededor, avía varias casas o edificios calcinados como también destruidos, entrando al patio de su casa las vio a Gins y kushina tiradas en el suelo, a la cyborg le faltaba su brazo izquierdo y ambas piernas, estaba dañada eso se veía a lo lejos, en cuanto a la pelirroja, esta tenia un ojo morado y su cabello tenía algunas quemaduras, su ropa también estaba quemada, ahora solo cubría lo necesario, las dos estaban inconscientes.

Suspirando el rubio tomo a ambas y las llevo a casa, al entrar pensó que hacer.

 **###########8 hora después###########**

Kushina se levanto de su cama, ella estaba vestida con su piyama de color rojo, ella confusa se dio cuanta que estaba completamente limpia, con crema y vendajes sobre las pequeñas quemaduras que tenia, ella fue asía la cocina para ver a un tranquilo naruto y una reparada Gins mirar televisión.

"¡Tu naruto-chan me podrías explicar porque estoy en piyama!" gruño con ira por saber que sucedió luego de su pelea contra esa maldita maquina, el rubio dejo de mirar televisión para mirar a su madrastra.

"Bueno las encontré a los dos tiradas en el suelo inconscientes, pude despertar a Gins y ella se reparo si misma… en cuanto a ti, te di un baño y te cure tus quemaduras" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, la pelirroja no tenia nada que no haya visto antes después de todo se bañaban juntos antes hasta que el cumplió 5 años y luego él se baño por sí mismo, sin embargo la reacción de la pelirroja fue algo inesperada, ella corrió contra el para tomarlo por su ropa y zarandearlo.

"¡Me hubieras despertado para luego darme el baño!" grito frustrada con cascadas de lagrimas bajando por sus ojos, ella estaba dormida cuando su pequeño le dio un baño, sin duda unas de sus fantasías había sucedido y no pudo estar despierta para disfrutarlo, con un cara de poker el rubio miro a la pelirroja para soltarse de su agarre y caer de pie.

"Pervertida…" suspirando camino asía la Cyborg que miro todo lo sucedido con una ceja levantada, "Veo que conociste a Gins ella es una amiga que conocí no hace mucho" dicho esa la rubia a su lado camino asta quedar a frente a la Uzumaki e inclinarse con respeto.

"Mucho gusto Kushina-san lamento la pelea que tuvimos hace unos momentos" se disculpo con su típica voz carente de emociones.

"Si… que hace ella aquí?" pregunto un tanto molesta.

"Yo soy la alumna de Naruto-sensei" dijo con rapidez, el uzumaki detrás de ella suspiro.

"Ella quiere ser mi alumna para que la haga mas fuerte… y bueno tuve que aceptar ya que ella reparo las conexiones eléctricas para que tengamos electricidas ya que ustedes la destruyeron en su pelea además… me agrada" finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa, debia admitir que la mujer cyborg le caía bien, era educada, simple y lo mas importante dio pelea a la pelirroja eso decía mucho de ella, "Además hicimos la apuesta que si ella estaba en el top 20 de héroes la aria mi alumna y bueno…" sacando una hoja mostro una especie de formulario con el numero 17 en la hoja, la pelirroja con una ceja temblando y varias venas en su frente suspiro y respiro hondo para calmarse.

"Mmm esta bien, pero que pasa con esas maletas" pregunto con molestia viendo varias cajas y bolsos de equipaje en una esquina de la habitación.

"Son mis pertenencias, sensei acepto el que viva con ustedes" dijo la cyborg con calma, solo para agacharse cuando una cadena casi le arranca la cabeza de parte de una histérica pelirroja que salto sobre ella para atacarla.

" **¡Largo de mi casa!"**

 **Si este cap en mucho las corto de lo acostumbrado pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y bueno si les gusto díganmelo en los comentarios, recuerden mientras más comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia sin más Chauuuuuu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**He regresado, este será un cap corto, bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo.**

 **Muchos preguntan, la línea de tiempo, bueno esta será igual que los dos animes, ya saben el meteoro, la llegada de boros, Garou y mas cosas que tomaran lugar en la línea de tiempo del mundo de Boku no hero.**

 **Si habrá héroes del anime de One punch man, en cuanto a nuestra querida mujer de vestido negro y poderes telepáticos estará y pronto hará su entrada.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 7:**

Un día mas, el rubio se levanto de su cama para ir al baño y hacer sus necesidades, una vez termino salió para ir a la cocina y cocinar el desayuno, pasando los minutos llego Gins sin ninguna prenda mostrando su cuerpo metálico, esta con calma se sentó en la mesa para comer un tazón de cereal con leche que atrapo en el aire, el Uzumaki después de lanzar el tazón a su aprendiz izo otro para el y su madre que no tardo en llegar, la mujer bajo con una sonrisa triunfante y con ojeras mostrando que había dormido poco.

"Naruto-chan mira es para ti" sacando de una bolsa detrás de su espalda mostro el traje de héroe de su hijo.

"Oh lindo" dijo naruto con tranquilidad, sin embargo estaba un tanto confuso por el traje, hasta que recordó que tenía que ir a la U.A.

"Sensei cuando comenzaremos con el entrenamiento?" ignorando la sonrisa de superioridad que la pelirroja le lanzaba miro al rubio que estaba terminando de desayunar.

"Bueno… el entrenamiento convencional no funciona contigo" pensando un poco miro a su alrededor, una revista estaba a lo lejos de un top de las mujeres mas hermosas, con una sonrisa hablo de nuevo, "Debes subir en el top de héroes, debes mejorar hasta llegar a ser al número 1" dijo ya juntando sus cosas intento irse, tal vez debió pensar mejor las cosas antes de ser un maestro. Gins la miro con seriedad, antes de asentir, levantándose ella se fue a su cuarto, para salir ya vestida.

"Si sensei lo haré" sin mas salió de la casa para con propulsores en su espalda y pies para salir volando por los cielos, naruto vio como la cyborg que se fue por los cielos a una gran velocidad.

"Me recuerda a Iron-man, me voy Kaa-san" despidiéndose de su madre se fue a la escuela, caminando con calma se encontró con su amiga peli verde que esperaba en la estación de tren, esta al notarlo lo saludo alegre.

"Hola naruto-kun"

"Hola" devolvió el saludo con calma, el tren llego los dos subieron para estar un poco apretados, para vergüenza de la Madoriya ella era más alta que el rubio, asiendo que este colocara su cabeza entre sus pechos por ser empujado por las personas del tren, ella desvió la mirada con un sonrojo, (Cómodo) pensó el uzumaki que le daba a la espalda a la chica sintiendo sus pequeños pechos en su cabeza.

"Su-u-upiste de lo que paso ayer, hubo un altercado terrorista… Shini detuvo a todos ellos en un instante, sin embargo cuando intentaron tener una entrevista con ella esta se negó, parecía molesta" dijo sacando su celular y mostrando las noticias, "También dicen que el caza recompensas Sonic estaba ahí pero se dice que alguien lo derroto, dicen que este mercenario es tan rápido que podría incluso dar pelea con los mejores héroes en el top 10"

"Si es rápido, pero no tanto" dijo con aburrimiento viendo los carteles de productos a su lado.

"¡Tu peleaste con el! Pero tu deberías de estar en los diarios y las noticias, venciste a uno de los mercenarios más rápidos y peligrosos del mundo" exclamo sorprendida.

"Eee no me importa mucho además no es como si me hubieran pagado por vencerlo" cuestiono encogiéndose de hombros. Izuki miro esto confusa, el solo se fue sin importarle que la gente supiera lo que izo, era extraño.

"De hecho avía una recompensa de 1.8 mil millones de yenes por capturarlo" dijo mientras mostraba una foto de un cartel donde mostraban la recompensa de Sonic, el uzumaki se quedo tieso parado.

(Hijo de pu...)

#######################

El timbre sonó, todos los estudiantes estaban sentados en sus asientos, el profesor aun no llegaba así que algunos conversaban entre ellos, en cuanto al Uzumaki este estaba jugando ajedrez contra Momo que creo las piezas y el tablero con su individualidad, asiendo un movimiento la peli negra sonrió con alegría.

"Jake mate, 43 a 0" dijo triunfante, naruto miro las piezas con frustración.

"Otra vez" diciendo eso el puso en el lugar las piezas.

"No, ya me canse de ganar" hablo la chica que iba a guardar las cosas, pero la mano del niño rubio la detuvo.

"Espera la ultima, por favor are lo que sea" sin saberlo la chica sonrió ante sus palabras.

"Bueno pero el que pierda debe ser el esclavo del otro por un mes" muchos se quedaron atónitos, nadie esperaba eso, la mayoría de los estudiantes rodearon a ambos jugadores.

"Acepto" dijo sin dudarlo, la peli negra sonriente nuevamente se sentó para jugar, los dos se miraron de manera desafiante, todos los estudiantes miraron esto con emoción, tanto en juego, quien ganaría.

Un sombrío naruto miraba su banco con una mirada abatida, una nerviosa Izuki le daba golpecitos en la espalda tratando de animarlo, a su lado una victoriosa Momo estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate que mando al Uzumaki conseguir, todos estaba un tanto decepcionados en menos de 12 movimientos la peli negra gano.

"Eee llegado!" fue el grito de all might que entre por la puerta solo para ver el raro ambiente, hoy sería un dia extrañó.

#####################

Ya todos estaban en la ciudad donde se hacían los entrenamientos, cada unos llevaba sus trajes de héroes que mandaron a hacer, los que más llamaban la atención era la de Izuki Midoriya que llevaba un mono verde con guantes, un par de orejas al parecer y por ultimo una mascarilla que parecía una sonrisa, el otro fue de Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oye amigo… no es por ofender pero no es poco lúgubre" dijo con una sonrisa nervioso sero que se cruzo de brazos al ver el extraño traje, este llevaba un mono suelto amarrillo, un cinturón oscuro, guantes y botas de color rojo con una larga capa blanca, el traje ante los ojos de todos era bastante corriente.

"Mi kaa-san lo izo" dijo con calma pero al ver las sonrisas burlonas de sus compañeros se enfado, su rostro se torno más maduro y sombrío, sus músculos atreves de sus traje se hicieron visibles mostrando su amenazante musculatura, todos sintieron un escalofrió por su espalda, **"Algún problema con eso"** hablo con una voz grave, todos negaron con la cabeza con rapidez.

"A mí me gusta" dijo con calma Hagakure que apareció a espaldas del rubio que levanto una ceja al ver solo unos guantes y zapatillas.

"Gracias… oye porque no les pediste que te hicieran también tus guantes y calzado invisibles como tu traje" dijo un tanto exaltado, todos al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo, la chica invisible solo rio ante su comentario para luego abrazar la espalda del rubio, y este lo sintió como la suave piel de la chica tocaba su rostro, esperen piel?.

"Tontito no hay forma de hacer que la ropa sea compatible con los poderes aun, oh al menos no en mi caso" dijo con alegría sin soltar al rubio, una sonrojada Izuki dio un paso al frente para apuntar su mano a Hagakure con un pequeño sonrojo.

"¡Estas desnuda!" grito en shock la peli verde.

"Claro que lo estoy" todo fue silencio, todos los varones e incluso el profesional All might tuvieron un hemorragia nasal y sonreían de manera pervertida, con un sonrojo en su rostro naruto disfruto el calor de la chica invisible que aun no losoltaba.

"Bueno olvidando lo que acabamos de escuchar" tosiendo en su mano saco una caja con barios papeles en ellos, "bueno jóvenes aremos un sorteo donde se decidirá que grupo serán héroes y villanos, los grupos serán…"

 ** _(la explicación de cómo funciona la prueba y algunos grupos son iguales a los anime)_**

"Naruto-kun te puedo pedir un concejo" vemos a Izuki y naruto apartados del grupo, faltaban unos minutos para el encuentro entre la peliverde y la rubia explosiva que estaba asiendo estiramientos lejos de todos, el rubio miro a la chica con confusión, "Veras yo nunca he peleado en mi vida… yo entrene físicamente pero nunca tuve un estilo de pelea, ¿Qué puedo hacer?" pregunto nerviosa por tener que enfrentarse a Kitsumi la que la molesto y golpeo en todo su infancia.

"Mmm bueno yo tampoco tengo un estilo de pelea… pero a veces solo debes dejar que tu cuerpo haga lo suyo, viste el capítulo 129 de Dragon ball super?" pregunto a la chica que se extraño por la pregunta, pero para su vergüenza ella miraba ese anime.

"Eee si"

"Bueno usa el ultra instinto, deja de pensar y deja que tu instinto te guie" dijo en un tono sabio.

"Es enserio?" dijo con duda mirando al rubio.

"Oye te di un consejo tómalo o déjalo" sin mas su fue caminando, pero volteando vio a una insegura Izuki que miraba sus pies, parando en seco respiro hondo, "Izuki tú tienes un largo camino por delante… tu llegaras a ser un mejor héroe de cualquiera que haya aparecido hasta ahora… no te rebajes a ti misma, si yo puedo confiar en ti… por qué no confías en ti misma" sin mas se fue a paso ligero (De donde carajo salió eso) pensó con confusión por lo que acababa de decir, fue extraño. La peli verde sonrió ante esas palabras y corrió asía la castaña que la estaba esperando. El rubio por otro lado siguió al grupo.

Llegando a la sala de observación todos miraron los monitores donde se desarrollo el encuentro entre los héroes y villanos, el rubio miro las pantallas con calma asta que una sonriente Momo apareció detrás de el, siendo esta mas alta se sentó en los hombros del Uzumaki para ver las pantallas, el rubio con una ceja temblando vio los muslos de la chica alrededor de su cabeza, suspirando se concentro de nuevo en las pantallas.

"Suertudo maldito" gruño mineta al ver como la sexi adolecente se sentaba en los hombros del Uzumaki para poner sus muslos alrededor de la cabeza del rubio.

(Mama tenia razón nada como tener a los hombres bajo tu control) pensó momo sonriendo mirando las pantallas para analizar la pelea, una vez todo termino se sorprendieron de la forma que la peli verde gano pero destruyo el edificio en el proceso. Varios mas pasaron asta que solo quedan 5, estos eran Momo, Hagakure, Mineta, Mashirao Ojiro y finalmente naruto.

"Bueno estamos en un numero desigual… pero aun haci ustedes jóvenes seran Heroes a acepción de Naruto que será el villano" todos se extrañaron antes esto, pero quienes eran para dudar del héroe N° 1, sin embargo el Uzumaki frunció el ceño.

"Un villano… raro" aun con la pelinegra en sus hombros camino para llegar al edificio de pruebas, la chica se bajo de el en la entrada del edificio, entrando subió hasta ver la bomba, rascándose la cabeza pensó, "¿Qué aria un villano en un momento así?" pensó recordando los villanos de los Comics.

#########################

"Muy bien escuchen… el plan será lo siguiente" los cuatro estaban dentro del edificio, todos estaban planeando sus movimientos, cuando de pronto se escucho una risa oscura en el pasillo, los cuatro se pusieron en guardia, dándose las espaldas miraron en todas dirección, de pronto las luces se apagaron.

"Oigo sugerencias, que asemos" dijo con miedo el rubio con cola que miraba en todas direcciones, un sombra paso a toda velocidad cerca de ellos, con las piernas temblando mineta noto pequeños fragmentos de cemento caer sobre el, levantando la vista grito.

"¡HAAAAAAAA!" los tres estudiantes se dieron vuelta para ver que les faltaba uno de ellos, mirando asía arriba vieron un agujero en el techo.

"¡Corran a la bomba yo lo-" antes que el rubio pudiera seguir el suelo debajo de el se derrumbo, las dos últimas chicas corrieron por los oscuros pasillos asta que la peli negra creó una lámpara, corriendo llegaron a las escaleras asta que llegaron a la habitación donde estaba la bomba, iluminando el camino Momo sonrió.

"Lo hicimos Toru-san" le hablo a su compañera solo para ver que no estaba, un chillido de garras se escucho, mirando el lugar vio las paredes que tenían marcas de 5 garras, voces se escucharon, eran sus compañeros que pedían ayuda.

"¡Ayuda no quiero morir virgen!" grito mineta a lo lejos.

"¡Sáquenme de aquí!"

"¡No pueden hacernos esto, solo era una practica!"

"¿Qué hago?" dijo con miedo, este era el niño rubio, no tenia que ser un psicópata que se coló en el lugar, estando cerca de la bomba corrió asta ella solo para que en su camino cayera algo, eran sus compañeros que estaban atados y colgados de cabeza.

Una sombra cayo detrás de la chica, esta usando su poder creó una ametralladora giratoria, con un grito de ira disparo miles de balas a la sombra, pasando los minutos ella respiro cansada, pero antes que pudiera alegrarse una esfera de metal cayo a sus pies, bajando la mirada con lentitud vio una gran esfera de metal hechas de las balas que disparo, caminando asía atrás se tropezó con sus compañeros, cayendo de espaldas escucho tronidos como de relámpagos y mas zarpazos de garras en las paredes.

"¡Ayudaaaaa!" grito retrocediendo solo para que su espalda chocara contra la bomba, al instante todas las luces se encendieron.

"Héroes son los ganadores!" se escucho el alta voz, Momo mira asía al frente para ver al niño rubio que tenia un trozo de chapa en una mano y en la otra un rastrillo, sus compañeros atados vieron sus ataduras romperse, todos de pie vieron al rubio que arrojo las cosas de sus manos.

"Bueno hice lo que todo un villano aria" dijo de manera alegre, sin embargo solo recibió las miradas furiosas de sus compañeros, "¿Qué?"

##########################

"Joven Uzumaki me podría decir que paso?" pregunto con calma All might, todos los estudiantes estaban alrededor del rubio que estaba calmado.

"Bueno solo ice lo que todo villano" sacando de su bolcillo trasero mostro un comic de alíen siendo este el xenomorzo, todos lo miraron incrédulo, "Lo primero fue apagar las luces luego asustarlos, luego vino la formula del terror"

"¿La formula del terror?" pregunto mina un tanto extrañada por la situación.

"Si tenia que acabarlos uno por uno siguiendo sus características, debía seguir un orden, primero al chico tarado…" el enano al instante reclamo solo para ser ignorado por todos, "… el valiente…" el rubia tubo que sonreír al menos fue reconocido por algo, "… la mujer hermosa y-" antes que pudiera seguir fue interrumpido por Momo.

"¡Oye! Y porque fui la ultima, yo debería ser la mujer hermosa" gruño la adolecente con ira.

"Je je pues obvio Momo-chan… yo soy mas hermosa que tu" dijo Toru que hablo con una voz arrogante asiendo al parecer una pose digna de una modelo, esto solo provoco la ira de la peli negra.

"Pero si ni siquiera podemos verte idiota" las mirada de ambas chocaron con fiereza.

"Y por ultimo la protagonista que es… mas o menos" dijo moviendo la mano con desinterés.

"Entiendo… pero por que las dejaste ganar" prugunto esta vez Allmight.

"Pues obio los villanos siempre pierden" todo fue silencio asta que se escucho el chocar de la palma de All might chocar con su frente.

##################

Ya termino la clase, todos iban a sus casas, pero fue extraño ver al rubio llevar en sus hombros a un relejada Momo, el rubio camino en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

"Rápido tengo que llegar a casa temprano para tomar un baño lo necesito, arre" como si fuera un caballo golpeo sus costillas con sus pies, ya arto el Uzumaki sonrió de manera oscura, frenando un momento se agacho, para en un estallido de velocidad correr a una gran velocidad, la chica tubo que usar brazos y piernas para sostenerse y no caer, pasando los segundos este se detuvo de manera abrupta derrapando.

"Llegamos…" dijo con una sonrisa, habían llegado a una gran mansión, la chica tambaleándose se bajo de la espalda de naruto, esta con una mirada acecina miro al niño.

"Te odio…" susurro con el rostro verde, entrando a la mansión se fue tambaleado.

"Te quiero nos vemos mañana" se despidió con una sonrisa burlona. Corriendo llego a su casa donde sintió el deliciosa aroma de comida, entrando con rapidez llego a la cocina para ver Gins cocinar, a su lado una molesta Kushina gruñía.

"Hola" las dos voltearon para ver a un sonriente naruto.

"Hola Naruto-sensei… cocine ramen para usted" dijo la cyborg, esta con rapidez coloco los tazones para servir. Pasando los minutos ya terminaron de comer, ahora solo estaban naruto y Gins frente a frente sentados en la mesa.

"Sensei… quiero tener una pelea con usted mañana…" hablo con seriedad, el ambiente pacífico de la cocina se interrumpió, la pelirroja se había ido a recostar, solo estaban ellos dos.

"bien…"

 **Si este cap en mucho las corto de lo acostumbrado pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo y bueno si les gusto díganmelo en los comentarios, recuerden mientras más comentarios mas rápido actualizare la historia sin más Chauuuuuu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disculpen la demora y gracias a todos por sus comentarios, pero e estado ocupado haci que publicare desde ahora un cap cada dos semanas o menos si es posible, sin mas comencemos**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 8:**

Era medio día en las llanuras montañosas alejadas de la ciudad, en un valle gigante vemos a dos personas paradas uno frente a la otro, por un lado estaba Gins que sostenía un maletín de gran tamaño, ella vestía una camiseta sin magas oscura y unos jins también oscuros, ella se mostraba seria y determinada. Frente ella estaba frente a naruto que tenía su traje de héroe, su capa se movía por el viento, el rubio la miraba con una sonrisa, esto sería interesante nunca peleo contra la cyborg y ella era fuerte.

"Iré con intención de matar sensei… no me contendré" dijo con una voz grave, arrojando su maletín en el aire este se desarmo, varias partes metálicas volaron asía la rubia, unas hombreras con propulsores, unos brazaletes que se unían a sus nudillos reforzándolos, sus piernas fueron revestidas por placas de metal, en su pecho justo en su escote una luz dorada brillo, finalmente la mujer metálica atrapo la última pieza del maletín, con su mano derecha atrapo la plaza metálica, colocándosela en el rostro este tapo su parte baja del rostro dejando expuesto sus ojos amarrillos que tenían un patrón de círculos y una cruz siendo esta como la mira de un rifle, la cyborg doblo sus rodillas y extendió sus brazos, todo mientras vapor salía de ella y sus articula brillaron con un fuerte color dorado, naruto abrió los ojos en shock.

"Cool…" susurro naruto impresionado, quisiera poder verse así de genial, sin embargo la rubia sonrio.

" **Y eso no es todo** " dijo con una voz mas robótica la rubia, de sus hombros salieron unas bocinas que comenzaron a sonar con un soundtrack de pelea _**(Soundtrack de genos de One punch man)**_ naruto solo sonrió esa música solo lo alentaba mas.

Sin esperar más la cyborg apunto sus manos en el suelo, ráfagas pequeñas y continuas salieron de sus manos y propulsores en la espalda, rayos amarillos la rodearon, quemando el suelo debajo de ella miro a su objetivo que permaneció de pie impasible. Pero el Uzumaki tuvo que hacer su cuerpo asía atrás en un ángulo de 90º esquivando una poderosa patada de Gins que apareció frente a el.

"Wow…" susurro naruto con una sonrisa divertida, la rubia cibernética desapareció nuevamente en un estallido de velocidad, ella voló alrededor del pre adolecente que se mantuvo estático, ella con su brazo derecho apunto a el, su brazo se transformo en un cañón uniendo su brazalete con su mano, en un instante una gran llamarada de fuego salió del cañón, esta ráfaga fue directo al Uzumaki que se mantuvo de pie, el ataque impacto causando una gran explosión y creando una gran cortina de tierra, pero al despejarse el polvo solo vio un cráter oscuro carbonizado.

Buscando con la mirada lo vio a dos kilometros al norte, usando sus propulsores voló asía el uzumaki, este al verla espero de pie con una sonrisa tranquila, la cyborg preparo su puño derecho para dar el golpe, a solo milímetros ella estaba por dar el golpe pero el rubio desapareció como si fuera un fantasma, gruñendo busco de nuevo, avia sido engañada por una imagen residual del niño.

" **Donde estas…"** dijo la mujer que busco con la mirada a su oponente, a lo lejos vio a naruto correr entre las montañas, con sus propulsores al máximo voló asía el.

Naruto corría con calma hasta que tuvo que saltar cuando casi recibe un puñetazo de Gina que destruyo el suelo debajo de ellos, antes que se diera cuanta un puño se estrello contra su rostro, derrapando asía atrás vio a la cyborg volar asía el, este con una velocidad cegadora lanzo cientos de golpes pero todos eran esquivados, gruñendo con molestia acerco su mano a su pierna, de su pierna salió una esfera oscura, arrojándola este fue al Uzumaki que la atrapo sin problemas.

"Eso es tod-" antes que pudiera terminar la esfera brillo en azul, una poderosa descarga paso atreves del cuerpo del rubio, la esfera descargaba rayos de gran potencia que electrocutaban al niño pero este permaneció estoico hasta que se dio vuelta y la vio.

Era Gins que piso con fuerza, al costado de sus piernas salieron barras de hierro que se enterraron en el suelo, chocando sus manos estas se unieron para formar un gran cañón con varios cañones pequeños que estaba a su alrededor, todas las ranuras de sus articulación y pecho brillaron, toda la energía se centro en su arma principal, el Uzumaki aun recibiendo la descarga de la esfera vio el cañon que brillo con intensidad, **"¡Esquiva esto!"** grito Gins que disparo, una gigantesca ráfaga de energía de proporciones titánicas fue contra su oponente.

A lo lejos del lugar un hombre que estaba cazando vio como un rayo de energía amarrilla arrasaba con kilómetros de bosque carbonizándolo en un instante, en el origen del disparo vemos a una sombría Gins que miro la gran zanja carbonizada que dejo, su caños brillaba al rojo vivo al igual que las rocas y tierra cerca de ella, desarmando su caños separo sus manos, sus brazaletes se desprendieron de ella y se destruyeron, mirando sus restos se molesto, solo podía dar un disparo haci una solo vez, el brillos en sus articulaciones y pecho se apagaron poco a poco, concentrando sus radares busco a su oponente, seguro estaría a lo lejos con quemaduras en su cuerpo.

"Potente arma… lo hubiera recibido, pero mi ropa se hubiera destruido y no quiero volver a casa desnudo" abriendo los ojos en shock la mujer se dio la vuelta con lentitud para verlo, el rubio estaba cruzados de brazos sonriente, ella con frustración ataco con sus ranuras brillando en dorado nuevamente, potenciada con sus propulsores ella atacaba dando patadas y golpes, pasando los minutos ella se detuvo, con una mirada seria vio a su sensei que ni siquiera sudo o se esforzó en este enfrentamiento.

"Sensei… quiero que también ataque" apretando sus puños miro al rubio con molestia, "Quiero que pelee contra con todas sus fuerzas…" tomando posición se armo de nuevo con cañones en sus brazos, sus ojos brillaron teniendo su vista y sonar a máxima capacidad, "… pelee contra mí como si fuera una verdadera amenaza… quiero mostrarle lo fuerte que soy y para eso necesito que se tome esto en serio" pidió con determinación, necesitaba esto, debía aserce mas fuerte, necesitaba mejorar y pelear a la par con su sensei, esto le ayudaría a superar su límite y ser mas fuerte para algún día obtener su venganza.

Naruto la miro con serenidad, pero su rostro se torno serio, "Esta bien… prepárate"

Gins forzó sus sistemas a su máxima capacidad, ella lo daría todo, cuando iba a atacar su sensei desapareció para luego aparecer frente a ella con su puño derecha yendo asía ella, todo fue cámara lenta.

Miedo.

Fue lo que sintió cuando ese puño venia asia ella, moriría eso era seguro, sin embargo el puño se detuvo justo frente a su rostro, pero una gran ráfaga de vientos movió su largo cabello dorado, con los ojos abiertos como platos vio el puño tocar su nariz, pero este se retiro para con sus dedos golpear su frente con delicadeza, frente a ella el uzumaki le sonrió con aprobación.

"Eres fuerte pocos han durado tanto en una pelea conmigo… vamos yo invito el ramen" dijo con tranquilidad para caminar de forma alegre asía su tienda de ramen favorito.

"…" la cyborg miro detrás de ella solo para tener un nudo en la garganta y tragara en seco, el valle que estaba detrás de ella tenía un gran agujero y surco que abarcaba kilómetros de largo y un kilómetros de ancho, mirando la destrucción causada solo con la ráfaga de aire producto del golpe tembló, volteando miro con admiración, respeto y con un toque de miedo a su sensie que se iba tranquilo y feliz a comer, "Sensei que tan fuerte eres…" susurro para a paso rápido caminar para alcanzar al rubio.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y podemos verlos a Gins y Naruto en la tienda de ramen, en lo cocina vemos a varias ayames que estaban cocinando y preparando los tazones, la original que estaba revolviendo la hoya creo otra copia que llevo los tazones de ramen.

Los dos rubios estaban sentados uno alado del otro, una vez recibieron sus ordenes comenzaron a comer, pero la Cyborg se veía pensativa, mirando a su sensei alado de ella llamo su atención.

"Sensei revise en los noticias y en internet todos los ataques o catástrofes en la ciudad y otros lugares cercanos… más del 60 % de ellos fueron detenidos o evitados ya que de un momento a otro estos fueron detenidos, hace un año un Kaiju que se denominaba como el rey de la tierra salió entre las montañas para destruir todo, pero cuando los héroes llegaron para detenerlo solo encontraron un gran cráter y los huesos de este que estaban esparcidos y rotos…" hablo analizando todo lo que encontraba en el internet y lo que logro hackear de la base de datos de la sede de héroes, parando de comer el rubio se rasco la cabeza.

"Si recuerdo eso yo estaba de campamento con Kaa-san y cuando fui a explorar los alrededores me encontré con eso… parecía un dinosaurio y no paraba de hablo de que el era el nuevo gobernante del mundo" recordó tocándose la frente con sus dedos.

"Otro hecho que paso hace unos meces fue la destrucción total de un clan de hombre que eran caníbales… todos ellos tenía 100 veces más fuerza que el humano promedio y eran bastantes grandes además de muy resistentes" dijo mostrando hologramas de estos siendo hombres enmascarados y en taparrabos, parecían muy primitivos.

"Oh claro ellos… bueno ayame-chan me reto a saltar lo más lejos que pueda y bueno, termine en otro continente cayendo sobre una estatua de un león, si esos tipos no se lo tomaron bien y me quisieron matar para luego cocinarme" recordó y también el hecho de que tardo mas de dos días en poder volver a casa ya que no sabía como regresar.

"Si fue extraño, pero aun asi gane la apuesta no pudiste dar la vuelta al mundo de un salto" dijo victoriosa la castaña que estaba en la cocina.

"Bha es que me estrelle contra un satélite y sabes que no puede volar" se quejo el rubio que estaba terminando de comer.

"Luego hay otras casos donde los desastre como tornados y Tsunamis era simplemente desaparecidos" comento Gins que ya avía parado de comer.

"Si cuando salgo de la ciudad a explorar y buscar gente con quien pelea me encontró con esos fenómenos del clima y como era lo correcto simplemente de un golpe los desaparecía" dijo riendo recordando la vez a deciso un tornado con un aplauso, si esas personas que lo vieron le agradecieron dándole comida, aunque la comida picante de ellos era deliciosa dolía a la hora de ir al baño.

"Si pero en todos ellos tu nombre o descripción nunca aparecieron… mi pregunta es ¿Por qué no te quedas a tomar el crédito por lo que hiciste?" todo fue silencio, todas las copias de la castaña desaparecieron para solo quedar la original que salió de la cocina, ella también quería saber porque el uzumaki asía esto, las dos mujeres miraron con seriedad al rubio, este dejo de comer para devolver la mirada seria a ambas.

"Simple… es que no me importa" dijo encogiéndose de hombros bajo la mirada incrédula de las dos, "Yo solo quiero ser un héroe no el centro de atención, yo soy el héroe que las personas necesitan pero no quieren" dijo en un tono sabio, la cyborg impresionada comenzó a anotar en un cuaderno varias cosas sin embargo Ayame la miro con sospecha.

"Eso lo sacaste de Batman el caballero de la noche" dijo con enfado entrecerrando los ojos mirando con duda al Uzumaki que solo miro asia otro lado.

"No no no no no…" negó con la cebeza solo para mirar de nuevo a las dos, "… bueno si" admitió con un rostro impasible.

"Sensei este viernes después que terminen sus clases necesito mostrarle algo" dijo la rubia metálica antes de irse de la tienda no sin antes pagar por todo, el rubio confuso se encogió de hombros para también irse.

"Nos vemos Ayame-chan" se despidió de la joven.

"Adiós vuelve pronto y trae a mas amigos" dijo con una voz cantarina la cocinera de ramen que contaba un gran fajo de dinero, tal vez tenía pocos clientes siendo estos solo la familia Uzumaki y sus amigos pero para su suerte todos comían por mas de 20 personas y ahora con la chica robot solo mejoro las cosas, con una voz soñadora tarareo mientras seguía contando el dinero, por fin se compraría el auto que siempre soñó.

#####################

Naruto estaba en una encrucijada, el estaba luchando una batalla donde muchos como el han fallado, con una mirada determinada vio una hoja frente a el, tomando su lápiz lo mordió, esto era muy difícil.

 _Traducir la siguiente se ingles a español; 'Abre la ventana'_

Gruñendo con frustración escribió lo que se le vino a la mente 'Open gindou' o si estaba jodido, hoy para su desgracia tenían examen de ingles el cual el no estudio por pasar el dia con Gins, pasando los minutos el entrego su examen al héroe rubio de parlantes, suspirando el rubio cayó en su silla, solo para ver como otro maestro entraba, este era Aizawa que se puso en frente de la clase, "Escuchen porque solo lo diré una vez, esta vez aremos algo inusual a lo acostumbrado… erigirán el presidente de la clase" finalizo con pereza mirando las diferentes reacciones de sus alumnos.

(Por fin algo que se parezca a una escuela normal)Fue la idea de la mayoría de los estudiantes en el aula, ya que el aula de repente cobró vida.

"El presidente de la clase es como un puesto de profesor, ¿verdad?" Mina dijo, mientras levantaba la mano con entusiasmo, "Lo haré, sí, recógeme, elígeme". Ella continuó diciendo emocionada.

"Oh, por supuesto, ese puesto está reservado para personas como yo", dijo Yuga antes de agregar: "Lo haré, bajo mi régimen esta clase florecerá", dijo en un tono práctico.

"Jeje", fue la risa entre dientes del enano de cabello extraño, "Mi manifiesto como presidente: ¡Todas las chicas deben exponer 30 cm de muslo!" Dijo con una mirada soñadora en su cara.

"Lo haré", dijo Kyoka casualmente, a diferencia de sus compañeros de clase actuales.

"A la mierda, mierda", gritó Bakugou mientras miraba a sus compañeros de clase, "lo haré! Lo voy a hacer, así que elígeme! ¡Soy la única calificada para ser la presidenta de la clase!" Dijo con una sonrisa.

Izuki, por otro lado, tímidamente alzó la mano mientras pensaba(P _residente de clase para el departamento de heroísmo? ¡Definitivamente quedaría bien en un currículum!)_ continuó pensando, emocionada la peliverde perdida en sus pensamientos.

"¡Todos, cállense!" De repente, Tenya gritó mientras todos se volvían hacia él, "el presidente de clase es una gran responsabilidad, uno no solo debe jalar su peso, ¡sino que también debe hacer que todo el mundo soporte el peso!" Dijo con una expresión seria: "¡Solo porque quieras ser presidente de la clase no significa que puedas hacerlo!" Hizo una pausa por un segundo mientras las palabras se hundían en las mentes de sus compañeros de clase, y luego continuó: "¡Al final del día, es una oficina sagrada que requiere gran estima y confianza de quienes le rodean! El único verdadero líder digno surgirá de una elección democrática que refleje la voluntad del pueblo, ¡por eso debemos resolver esto con un voto! " Terminó por fin mientras miraba a sus compañeros de clase, naruto sin embargo estaba con pensamientos mas importantes.

(Que puedo comprar de la cafetería hoy… tal vez una hamburguesa) pensó mientras sus demás compañeros seguían discutiendo, pero este fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando un papel se estrello contra su rostro, levantando la vista vio a una seria Momo, tomando el papel lo leyo.

" _Vota por mi pendejo"_

Mierda eso no era necesario y pensar que ella era una chica educada de la alta sociedad, ahora que lo pensaba la pelinegra actuaba de una forma diferente a lo que le demostraba a los demás, a la vista de los demás ella era estricta, rígida, bien educada y con una actitud seria, pero cuando estaban a solas… bueno anoche fue interesante.

 **Flah back:**

Naruto estaba recostado en su cama en su cuarto, había sido todo un dia, cuando estaba por dormirse su teléfono sonó con tono extraño, este era el sountrack de dragon ball super siendo este cuando goku usa el Ultra instinto, con pereza el Uzumaki tomo el teléfono.

"Hola…"

"Te veo afuera de mi casa en 5 minutos… ahora!" fue el grito de una voz femenino que izo saltar al Uzumaki de su cama.

"Pero son las 22:09 de la noche, estoy cansad-" trato de excusarse solo para ser interrumpido cuando la llamada se corto, suspirando se levanto, tomando su chaqueta naranja y unos pantalones oscuros se los puso, con lentitud abrió la ventana para en silencio salir, si su madre lo atrapaba lo mataba, cayendo aterrizo, con rapidez corrió y salto, pasando entra las nueves disfruto el momento de paz, a veces le gustaba saltar con fuerza y disfrutar su caída que era lo más cercano a volar. Cayendo con brutalidad aterrizo de pie destruyendo el suelo, caminando llego frente a la mansión de Momo, con curiosidad vio una soga pasar sobre el muro, de la soga bajo Momo que con agilidad bajo por la cuerda.

Ella estaba vestida con unos mini jors blancos, una camiseta roja y una mochila, ella sonrió al verlo, "Hola necesito que me lleves a este lugar" sacando de su bolcillo su celular mostrando las coordenadas y dirección, con rapidez la chica se subió por la espalda del rubio para prenderse de el con fuerza, el uzumaki espero que ella se acomode, mirando el teléfono miro una dirección, dando un pequeño trote tomo impulso para dar un poderoso salto, "¡Wuju!" grito emocionada la chica al ver como pasaban las nueves, al principio ella odio esto pero ahora se dio cuenta de lo genial que era estos saltos del rubio era como volar.

Naruto miro el suelo a lo lejos, poco a poco comenzó a caer, bajando a una velocidad demasiado rápida llegaron al suelo, aterrizando en una playa derrapo, deteniéndose miro que había una gran fiesta en la playa donde abundaban los jóvenes y el alcohol, la pelinegra bajo de la espalda del rubio, para luego con una sonrisa sacarse la camisera para mostrar que llevaba un bikini blanco que contenían sus grandes pechos, "¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto confuso viendo un gran escenario donde tocaba una banda.

"En una de las mejores fiestas del año… ven nos esperan" tomando la mano del rubio lo llevo entre la multitud de gente en la playa, pasando entre las personas llegaron a un circulo de adolecentes, el rubio reconoció a la mayoría eran algunos de sus compañeros de escuela, siendo este Mina que llevaba un bikini rosa, Toru que tenía un bikini plateado pero era extraño el ver el bikini flotante, también estaba Tsuyu que tenía un bikini verde oscuro.

"¡Momo-chan llegaste!" grito emocionada la chica Ashido que corrió a abrazar a la peli negra, las demás chicas emocionadas la saludaron hasta que notaron al impasible uzumaki que estaba a solo unos pasos de ellas, "No creí que convencieran a naruto-kun de venir"

"Ella me obligo a venir" dijo el Uzumaki aburrido viendo a su alrededor a los adolecentes de fiesta, algunos ya estaban ebrios, el rubio estaba en tanto fuera de lugar era el único menor de 13 años todos tenían mas de 16 en este lugar.

"Mira son las 23:00 has lo que quiera mientras que a las 5 am nos veamos en ese lugar" dijo la pelinegra que ya estaba bebiendo junto a las demás, ella había apuntado asía un conjunto de sofás en la playa, el pre adolecente Uzumaki miro esto con duda, que carajo asía eso ahí, encogiéndose de hombros se alejo para caminar y mirar.

"¿Crees que sea buena idea?" pregunto la chica invisible al ver al rubio perderse entre la multitud.

"Es broma dudo que alguien aquí se tan fuerte como para hacerle daño" aclaro momo que miraba el escenario donde se escuchaba la música ensordecedora y las luces de diferentes colores que daban un espectáculo.

"Creo que tienes razón…" dijo con duda la joven Hagakure que se unió de nuevo con sus amigas para seguir la fiesta, pero aun haci ella noto las miradas de las adolecentes que seguían al Uzumaki.

Naruto camino entre la multitud de diferentes personas hasta que se encontró en el medio de un circulo, de entre el medio de todos salió un adolecente cerca de los 18 años, el tenia un cetro y un cinturón hecho de latas de cerveza, el mirando al niño sonrió, "Hermanos hoy estamos reunidos para la mejor jodida fiesta del siglo" todos las personas a su alrededor vitorearon en jubilo, dándose la vuelta el rubio mayor mira al uzumaki, "dime tu nombre hermano" dijo apuntando su cetro al rubio que está un tanto dudoso de situación.

"Naruto"

"Bien no digas mas" extendiendo su mano una botella pequeña voló asía el, esta floto asta ir asía el niño, "Alguna vez has bebido" ahí fue cuando los adolecentes se dieron cuenta de situación.

"Eee no"

"Stifler no creo que sea una buena idea" dijo un adolecente un tanto bajo de cabello oscuro.

"Silencio Boby" caminando alrededor del rubio lo miro, "Tu edad"

"Mmm que hora es?"

"Las 00:12 del dia 10 de octubre" dijo una chica a la azar que miro su teléfono.

"Bueno cumplí 13 años ya" antes que pudiera seguir el rubio mayor levanto la mano.

"Escucharon nuestro hermano cumple 13 y podre beber su primera cerveza" todos los adolecentes gritaron en aprobación de nuevo, "Ahora bebe mi hermano" todos los adolecentes comenzaron a victoriar aunque algunos no estaban seguros. Naruto sin mas abrió la botella con facilidad mirando el contenido bebió.

 _Fondo_

 _Fondo_

 _Fondo_

 _Fondo_

Fueron los gritos de todos al ver como el rubio bebía hasta dejar la botella vacía, bajando la botella la arrojo y golpeándose el pecho libero un fuerte eructo, arrugo el rostro con disgusto esto no era tan bueno como todos lo aparentaba, pero de pronto lo sintió.

 **5:00 am**

Todos estaban en el máximo apogeo de la fiesta, pero que mas llamaba la atención era como el escenario de más de 100 m cuadrados bajaba y subía, el escenario ataba lleno de adolecentes que gritaban animadamente, debajo del escenario estaba naruto que bajaba y subía el escenario sin esfuerzo con una sola mano.

"96…97… 98… 99…100!" fue el gritos de todos que llevan la cuenta de cómo el adolecente bajaba y subía el escenario, con un esfuerzo final lanzo el escenario a los cielos, los adolecentes abordo gritaron ante esto, subiendo cientos de metros bajaron con fuerza, al caer fueron atrapados por Naruto que bajo el escenario de nuevo al suelo, el rubio mayor con el cetro se bajo del escenario para vomitar al igual que varios.

"Niño… la mejor fiesta del puto mundo… te llamare" tambaleándose se fue yendo ya estaba saliendo el sol muchos se estaban retirando, el rubio un tanto sonrojado sonrió y camino a paso torpe, varias chicas lo saludaron despidiéndose y algunos adolecentes chocaron puños con el.

"Mierda… debo volver… Kaa-san se enojara" mirando su teléfono noto las llamadas de Momo, suspirando fue como pudo a lugar acordado, finalmente a las chicas sentadas en el sillón cansadas y de mal humor, la peli negra de estaba de pie mirando con impaciencia al Uzumaki.

"Llegas tarde… ¿Qué hiciste en toda la noche?"

"Emmm nada" dijp con una sonrisa torpe, si solo supieran todo lo que iso en solo 5 horas.

 **Fin de flas back:**

(Fue una gran noche… aunque la paliza de Kaa-san fue brutal por llegar tarde y borracho fue brutal… aun haci valió la pena) pensó con una sonrisa, bostezando se reclino en su asiento. Sin darse cuanta ya todos avían votado para ver quien sería el presidente de la clase.

"muy bien todos han votado… Midorirya 3 votos, Momo 2 votos, Todoroki 2 votos y Uzumaki 3 votos… los demás solo tuvieron un voto o ninguno, después del almuerzo habrá un desempate" sin más el héroe entre en una bolsa de dormir y rodo a la puerta para salir del aula.

"…"

Fue el silencio del lugar cuando vieron la salida de Sensei, pasando los minutos vemos a todos en la cafetería, muchos estaban dividídos en diferentes mesas, naruto estaba sentada mirando de forma inexpresiva su almuerzo que su madre le izo, era solo apio y brócoli con zanahorias, que castigo mas cruel era para el comer esto, en la misma mesa estaban varios de los estudiantes de su curso, pero frente al Uzumaki estaba ella Kitsumi Bakugo que estaba comiendo ramen.

"¡¿Qué miras enano?!" gruño la chica explosiva al rubio.

"… podemos cambiar de almuerzos?" pregunto con esperanza.

"No"

"..." la mirada del Uzumaki era sombría, sin mas tomo los vegetales en su plato y comenzó a comer, pero un tazón de ramen se acerco frente a el, levantando la vista vio a la rubia de ojos rojos mirarlo con seriedad.

"No te ilusiones solo perdí el apetito" sin más se levanto la campana avía sonado, naruto tomando el plato sintió una alegría inmensa, subiendo por el pasillo todos estaba yendo a sus respectivos salones asta que una alarma roja sonó, las sirenas y otras cosas más sonaron, pero el rubio sin darle importancia camino por los pasillo entre la multitud de estudiantes que trataban de escapar por las puestas.

"¡A un lado mocoso!" fue el grito de un estudiante mayor que paso junto al Uzumaki, pero este por su forma de pasar derribo el tazón de ramen que en camara lenta fue asía el suelo, todo bajo la miraba en shock del rubio, su comida se estrello contra el suelo esparciéndolo en todas partes.

"¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Izuki que como pudo paso entre los alumnos alarmados que seguían empujándose, "Estamos en alerta han entrado en el estable-" antes de que pudiera seguir fue llevada por la gran estampida de alumnos, sin embargo como una roca en un rio el rubio permaneció impasible en el medio de todos los estudiantes.

"…" el siguio mirando el tazon en el suelo que era pisoteado por todos, con lentitud levanto la cabeza, con una una mirada sombría extendió sus brazos para con fuerza chocar sus manos asiendo una honda expansiva que derribo a todos los estudiantes y agrieto las ventanas, **"Todos vallan a su salones… ¡Ahora!"** todos con miedo retrocedieron, hasta que entre los estudiantes salió un joven de mas de dos metros, este levanto sus puños que se convirtieron en piedra.

"Quien te crees para desirme-" ante la mirada de todos el estudiante salio volando por encima de los estudiantes para atravesar una ventana y caer con pesadez en el suelo, todos miraron de nuevo al rubio que se veía sombrío y con una mirada tétrica.

" **¡Quien sigue!"** todos con rapides retrocedieron para volver a sus respectivos salones, ahora solo estaban la clase 1-A que miraban con incredulidad al rubio que a paso lento fue a su respectivo salón.

"Wow… alguien tiene unos calzoncillos extra" pidio con miedo Mineta que tenía una mancha húmeda en sus pantalones, todos los miraron con una mirada en blanco.

Pasando los minutos ya todos estaban ya en su aula, Aizawa entro por la puerta y con extrañes vio a todos los estudiantes tranquilos sentados en sus respectivos lugares, "Bueno deben de votar de nuevo, esto está entre Midoriya, Momo y Uzumaki…"

"Uzumaki!" fue el grito de algunos, el heroe sin darle importancia anoto el ganador de esta elección, pasando las horas ya la clase había terminado. En las calles vemos a una furiosa peli negra ser cargada por el Uzumaki que le estaba llevando a casa.

"No puedo creerlo… vice presidenta eso es basura" gruño por el título que le dieron, pero ml que mas le enojaba era el hecho que solo gano porque la peliverde se negó encargarse de ese cargo y ella sin opción fue electa como vice presidenta de la clase.

"En realidad no se que hice para ganar… o en verdad ni sabía que estábamos en elecciones" pasando los minutos ya habían llegado a su destino, bajando a la chica el rubio la vio sacar algo de mochila siendo este un pequeño paquete envuelto con un liston, "…" sin saber que decir miro a la chica que desvió la mirada sonrojada.

"Yo supe que era tu cumpleaños y… bueno es para ti" sin más le dio el paquete para entrar corriendo a la mansión, sin poder evitarlo el rubio sonrio, abriendo el paquete vio una bufanda tejida a mano de color rojo, sacándolo de la caja se la puso sin importar el calor, era suave.

"Ella lo izo para mi…" pensando vio la gran mansión, ella teguio una bufanda, era imposible que ella se tome la molestia de hacerlo, "Nha…" sin darle importancia se fue a su casa, sin saberlo dentro de mansión en especifico la habitación de la adolecente, la habitación estaba lleno de bufandas mal hechas y diferentes tipos de esta, ella se froto las manos adoloridas con cuidad sin embargo sonrió, ella se esforzó muchos estas semanas en aprender a tejer y poder hacer ese regalo para el, levantándose miro por la ventana como el Uzumaki se perdía en el horizonte corriendo.

#########################

Naruto camino en su vecindario con una gran sonrisa, el entrando a su casa vio que estaba todos oscuro, caminando entre la oscuridad entro a la cocina pero de pronto se escucho una estallido de confeti, "¡Mierda!" grito el Uzumaki que salto del susto enterrando su cabeza en el techo.

"Uppss" dijo kushina con nerviosismo que arroja las cornetas y confeti que tenía en sus manos, a su lado estaba la cyborg que sostenía un pastel en sus manos, usando sus manos el rubio saco su cabeza del techo para caer de pie, "Feliz cumpleaños!" grito con alegría abrazando con fuerza al Uzumaki.

"Feliz cumpleaños sensei" dijo con simpleza, colocando el pastel en la mesa saco una pequeña caja, dándosela al Uzumaki este la abrió para ver que era un teléfono muy avanzado, "Lo hice yo misma tiene varias funciones que podrían ser de ayuda"

"Pfff" bufo la Uzumaki mayor que miro al teléfono con recelo, ella dándole la espalda a ambos camino asía una puerta, sacando una gran caja de cartón la puso sobre la mesa, "Vamos ábrelo esto es 100 veces mejor que un celular" dijo la pelirroja dándole una mirada de superioridad a al Cyborg que levanto una ceja con molestia, el uzumaki se acerco para abrir la caja.

"Wow" un zorro de pelaje naranja salió de la caja, era pequeño al ser un cachorro, tenía el pelaje naranja con toque oscuros, extrañamente tenía los ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada, el animal salto de la caja para morder la mano del rubio, "Eee es lindo" dijo con nerviosismo ya que el animal lo estaba mordiendo su brazo.

"Parece que esta rabioso… tranquilo sensei lo dormiré de forma definitiva e indolora" hablo la cyborg que apunto su mano derecha al animal para vaporizarlo, sin embargo el animal era rápido y soltó al rubio Uzumaki para saltar a la cabeza de la rubia robótica, todo fue silencio cuando se vio agua correr por el rostro de Gins, con ira la mujer iba a aplastarlo cuando salto de nuevo para esta vez ir a los brazos de kushina.

"Que buena niña" arrullo la pelirroja que acaricio la cabeza del animal que movió su cabeza de manera alegre y froto su cabeza contra los pechos de la Uzumaki, "Ella es Kurama me la mandaron desde mi antiguo hogar… ¿Quién es una buena niña? Tu si… tu" hablo mientras acariciaba al animal bajo la mirada de los dos presentes.

(Voy a matar ese saco de pulgas) gruño en su mente la cyborg limpiándose la orina del animal de su cabeza con una servilleta.

(Creo que le gusta mas a Kaa-san que a mi) suspiro en su mente el rubio que veía el animal, la pelirroja le dio la espalda a ambos con la cabeza de la zorra en su hombro, asiendo que esta las gruñera con ferocidad, pero con rapidez volvió hace una mueca tierna cuando la pelirroja la miro de nuevo.

"Es toda una ternura verdad" comento al mujer que seguía mimando al animal.

"Si…" dijeron tanto Gins como Naruto con una sonrisa forzada, ese animal los adiaba a ambos y amaba a la pelirroja, "Por cierto sensei busque su nombre de nuevo en internet y apareció esto" hablo esta vez la mujer de metal que con su brazo derecho protector unas imágenes, una era de naruto levantando un barril de cerveza sirviendo a una gran cantidad de adolecentes a su alrededor, otra era de el sentado en un sofa rodeado de chicas adolecentes que le estaban mimando y dándole besos por el rostro, finalmente una donde levantaba un escenario donde estaban cientos de adolecentes bebiendo y festejando como si no hubiera un mañana.

"Oh estoy muerto" dijo el rubio con miedo al ver la mirada sombría de su madrastra, la zorra en su hombro le gruño con sus peles erizados, el cabello de la pelirroja se elevo y forma varias colas que se movían, el su espalda brotaron decenas de cadenas que se acercaron de manera lenta y amenazante.

" **¡NARUTOOOOOOOO!"**

 **Y bueno listo, díganme en los comentarios que les pareció y que opinan de lo que acaban de leer, recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido les traeré otro cap, sin mas chauuuuuuuuuu.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sin mas comencemos de una vez.**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

 **Hablar** nombres de las técnicas.

 ** _(hablar)_** palabras del autor o aclaraciones.

 **Capitulo 9:**

En el la zona roja de la ciudad vemos en la residencia Uzumaki a los tres residentes que estaban la cocina desayunando, sin embargo el ambiente era tenso, ya que la pelirroja estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando a su hijastro que tenia una cara cansada, fue una noche agitada cuando la Uzumaki mayor se entero que el rubio estuvo de parranda, tuvo que soportar la paliza de su vida y una charla de la palirroja que lo mantuvo despierto hasta altas hora de la noche.

"Kaa-san lo siento cuantas veces quieres que lo diga" dijo suspirando mientras miraba su plato de cereal vacio, a su lado estaba Gins que miraba como la zorra mascota estaba mordiendo su pierna, con una mirada sobria la ciborg miro al animal para apuntar asía a el con su mano derecha, cuando iba a borrarlo este la soltó para correr y esconderse detrás de las piernas de kushina.

"Maldita porquería peluda" gruño en sus adentros, quitando esos pensamientos escucho su teléfono, sacándolo miro el mensaje para luego suspirar, "Sensei debo irme me están llamando" viendo como su sensei asentía con la cabeza se retiro.

"Yo no crie un rebelde, no recuerdo a verte permitido ir" hablo cruzándose de brazos mirando a asía un lado asiendo un puchero.

"No soy un rebelde… solo fui a divertirme, se hace tarde debo irme" suspirando el rubio se levanto para irse, pasando los minutos el estaba ya listo para irce, volteando antes de irce miro a su madrastra aun sentada en la silla de la cocina acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña kurama, "Te quiero Kaa-san" esperando unos segundos no recibió respuestas, suspirando con decepción se fue.

"Y yo a ti Naruto-kun" susurro la mujer que miro la puerta cerrándose, ella aun estaba enojada por lo sucedido, ella solo se quedo ahí con su pequeña mascota sentada en cocina mirando a la nada.

El rubio quedo mirando la puerta un tiempo antes de irse, corriendo a gran velocidad llego a la estación de tren, el porqué simplemente no corría hasta la escuela fue simple, esto le hacia sentir un poco mas normal y otro que tal vez no admitiría seria la compañía.

"Llegas tarde" el rubio volteo para ver a una estoica y seria Shini todoroki que tenía sus brazos cruzados y un ligera fruncimiento de ceño, la chica de cabello bi color traía en sus manos un bolsa de papel en sus manos, ella abrió la bolsa para sacar un sándwich que le arrojo al rubio que lo atrapo en el aire, "Es de parte de Fuyimi-nii… es hora de irnos Naruto" con colma la joven le dio la espalda para ir hacia el tren siendo seguido por un alegre Uzumaki.

Pasando los minutos los dos caminaron para entrar al tren y acomodarse, los dos uno alado del otro miraron como avanzaban para ir a la academia, sin embargo sin que el rubio lo supiera era observado fijamente por la joven de cabello rojo y blanco, fue extraño para ella ser tan cercano a alguien que no sea su hermana, pero era extraño estar con el Uzumaki ya que solo la veía a ella como Shini, no solo la hija del Heroe número 2, suspirando ella miro a la nada perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Busca a Waldo" pensó el rubio que tenia un diario en sus manos, pero al acercarse a una ventanilla abierta el viento se llevo el diario de sus manos "…." Su palma choco contra su frente suspirando cansado, "Ese me pasa por pendejo"

"Deja de llorar ya llegamos" se escucho a la todoroki que tomo el cuello de la camisa del rubio para arrastrarlo fuera del tren.

"Hai como sea" pasando las horas todos estaban en clase sentados en sus lugares cuando su profesor con pereza camino asta quedar frente a ellos.

"Hoy tendremos una clase diferente ya que iremos a otro lugar para impartir la clase de rescate, ya que el heroe no solo es derrotar villanos…" dijo mientras miraba al Uzumaki que no le dio importancia a la indirecta hacia el, "Deben aprender sobre el rescate además también tendrán la compañía de 4 héroes, All might, N° 13, yo y una invitada especial que fue asignada a acompañarnos, es decisión de ustedes llevar su traje o no" mirando su reloj camino asía la puerta, "Tiene 20 minutos para prepararse y juntarse afuera de la academia" sin mas se fue.

Todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se encontraban afuera del campus con sus trajes, como siempre todos estaban luciendo bien, todos decidieron usar sus trajes a pesar de lo que dijo su maestro, a excepción del peliverde que usaba la ropa de gimnasio.

"Hmmmm" tarareaba con una sonrisa Urarakase acerco a su amiga peli verde que estaba mirando a lo lejos como el Uzumaki hablaba con la chica todoroki siendo esta que cabeceaba y daba respuestas cortas, "¿Por qué estás en tu ropa de gimnasio, Deku?" pregunto la castaña a lapeliverde.

"Mi uniforme quedo en muy mal estado durante el entrenamiento de batalla" dijo la peliverde al momento que la expresión de Bakugou se volvía sería por eso, después de todo élla fue quien le destruyo el traje de la chica Midoriya, ese encuentro aun estaba fresco en su mente y la rabia aun estaba latente en ella.

(Porque hay tanto que pueden desafiarme, yo soy la mas fuerte de mi escuela, yo soy un prodigio… pero ellas la inútil de deku, la perra de Todoroki…. Ellas pueden desafiarme e incluso derrotarme...) apretando sus manos con fuerza la rubia miro al Uzumaki que seguía hablándole a la chica de hielo, (No se porque, pero el solo pensar en pelear contra ti solo me causa temor, a mi no me engañas… esa fuerza monstruosa que tienes te hace un ser imparable…. Pero aun haci no puedo evitar pensar en barrer el piso contigo) sonriendo de manera maniática miro con intensidad al rubio que capto su mirada.

"Eee… hola Katsumi-san" saludo el rubio que estaba cerca de la rubia explosiva que gruño con un pequeño sonrojo al ser descubierta, dándole la espalda lo ignoro dejando a un confuso naruto, (Tal vez esta en sus días) penso el Uzumaki que tuvo un escalofrió al recordar como era su madrastra cuando estaba en esos días. Dejando a ellos de lado vemos como la conversación entre Izuki y Urakaka seguía.

"¿Y cuándo te lo entregaran?" Pregunto la castaña a la peliverde.

"Bueno, la compañía de soporte ya está haciendo las reparaciones. Así que solo estoy esperando que ellos me llamen para dármelo" dijo Midoriya a Urakaka que no paraba de sonreír. Pasando los minutos ya todos estaban subiendo al autobús, ahora podemos ver a la peliverde sentada entre la adolecente rana y el pelirrojo de kirishima.

"Oye, Midoriya-chan, siempre digo lo que pienso sin importar lo que este en mi mente" hablo Tsuyu llamando la atención del peliverde que estaba a su lado.

"¡¿Ah?! ¿Hola? ¡Asui!" saludo Midoriya a su compañera, no hablaba mucho con sus demás compañeros, con los únicos que había llegado a entablar una amistad eran Uraraka, Iida y Naruto, claro que este último era un poco más complicado.

"Llámame Tsuyu" pidió la chica rana a la peliverde. "Tu Quirk me recuerda al de All Might" comento la chica haciendo que la chica de pelo verde se altere, eso que dijo ella llamo la atención del blondo que estaba al lado del chico.

"¡¿E-E-E-En serio?! Haha, pero el mío no es como…" antes de que el pobre chico pudiera hablar fue interrumpido por Kirishima.

"Pero espera, Asui, All Might nunca se lastima cuando usa su Quirk, en cambio Midoriya si lo hace, esa es la gran diferencia que ellos tienen" comento Kirishima a su compañera. "Pero debo decir que estoy algo celoso de eso, tener un Quirk similar al de All Might, sin duda alguna sería bueno de tenerlo. No me quejo de mi Quirk que es "Endurecimiento" pero no es tan llamativo como el de otros, no es malo para golpear sin duda alguna, pero tener un potenciador Quirk como el de All Might sería bueno para un profesional" declaro el chico levantando su brazo izquierdo para endurecerlo, sin duda alguna cualquiera que tuviera ese poder podía ser imparable.

"¡Hablando de profesionales! ¡El heroísmo de cada uno es como la popularidad! ¡Mientras más actos de héroes realicen se vuelven super populares! ¡Como All Might que es súper cool además de famoso!" comento Ashido con una gran sonrisa.

"Mi laser de ombligo es tan fuerte y llamativo como el nivel de un profesional" declaro Aoyama con esa sonrisa suya.

"¡Pero sería malo si tu estomagó colapsa!" declaro Ashido sin pena haciendo que una aura de tristeza aparezca sobre el pobre chico.

"¡Si hablamos de un ataque que sea llamativo y fuerte, no podemos olvidar a Todoroki y Bakugou!" dijo Kirishima, mientras que sus compañeros no dijeron nada, para ellos eso no era importante.

"¡Yo preferiría una habilidad como la de Naruto-kun! Es genial es muy parecido a la de Allmight hasta diría que eres como un clon de el!" Comento Uraraka con emoción, todos escucharon eso no pudieron evitar estar de acuerdo, volteando todos vieron a naruto sentada ajustándose sus guantes rojos y luego desarrugar su capa, "Seguros serás tan famoso como el, tendrás dinero, fama y serás el mas cool de todos" hablo emocionada.

"Si pensar que destruyo media ciudad es genial" hablo esta vez Hagakure que estaba sentada detrás del rubio para abrazarlo con cariño.

"Aunque es tentador todo eso… yo paso" esas palabras del rubio tomo desprevenido a todos los estudiantes a incluso Aizawa que estaba sentada al frente del autobús junto al conductor, este dejo el periódico que estaba leyendo para mirar al rubio que miro de forma desinteresada la ventana, "Sinceramente para mi ser un héroe es más que fama, dinero o gloria… incluso algunos solo son héroes para llenar un vacío en si mismos o porque creen que le deben algo al mundo" todos los estudiantes e incluso maestro miraron con atención al Uzumaki que sonrio, "Yo soy un héroe por pasatiempo, aunque me no apruebe esta escuela y los demás no lo aprueben yo seguiré siendo un heroe" termino de decir.

"Wow… simplemente wow" dijo Sero que miro con respeto al rubio al igual que varios de sus compañeros que quedaron pensando en sus palabras en especial la peli verde de Izuki que bajo la mirada.

(Naruto-kun eres sin duda genial) pensó la chica con pecas que miro al Uzumaki con admiración y un pequeño sonrojo.

(Debo admitir que tus ideales me sorprenden Uzumaki se parecen demasiado a All might…) pensó el héroe profesional sentado, hasta que este frunció el ceño levemente, (Los ideales cambian con el tiempo… espero que los tuyos se mantengan intactos) saliendo de sus pensamientos el autobús se detuvo.

Todos bajaron para ver un gran edificio con forma de domo, todos miraron con emoción el lugar esperando la prueba de rescate que arian, pero estos fueron interceptados por un una persona que parecía llevar un gran traje blanco de astronauta.

"Hola soy el héroe de rescate N°13" hablo el recién reconocido como N°13.

"Genial! Es el mejor héroe de rescate N° 13 el es unos de los pocos que tiene un quick que se llama Agujero negros" dijo emocionada la chica midoriya que miraba con admiración al héroe, "hace que todo material que absorba se convierta en polvo. Sin duda alguna es muy bueno para rescatar a las personas que hayan quedado atrapadas entre escombros y salvarlos, pero… sin embargo también puede ser un poder que puede matar fácilmente a cualquiera" dijo lo ultimo un poco preocupada.

"Gracias por la clase nerd" fueron las duras palabras de Katsumi, luego la chica explosiva bufo al ver como un aura depresiva la cubrió, sin embargo esta recibió palmadas de consuelo de parte del Uzumaki.

"Ya, ya, yo no te considero una nerd… o bueno no mucho" dijo con tranquilidad sin saber que el aura depresiva solo aumento.

"Tarado" el rubio con una vena palpitante en su frente miro a Shini que miraba el gran domo, desde que se junto con el la todoroki solía remarcar muchos sus errores, antes que pudiera responder fueron interrumpidos por la tos de N° 13 que llamo la atención de todos de todos.

"Como iba diciendo, la explicación de la señorita Midoriya es cierto mi Quick es peligros tanto como el de cualquiera de ustedes, como sabrán un héroe también debe mostrar desempeño a la hora de hacer un rescate asiendo usos de sus individualidades, pero ahora dejemos eso de lado y comensem-" antes que pudiera seguir un portal se abrió en el medio del lugar, dentro de este salieron una gran cantidad de personas.

"¡Son villanos!" grito kirishima que con miedo retrocedió al igual que varios estudiantes.

"Oye solo porque se ven como sicópatas y aparecen desde un portal como Thanos en la película de Avengers infinity war no significa que sean villanos, eso es malo viejo dejarte llevar por las apariencias esta muy mal, eres racista!" dijo lo ultimo naruto apuntando al pelirrojo que recibió mala miradas de sus compañeros por sacar tal conclusión.

"Hemos venido a matar a All might!" fue el grito de un sujeto vestido con un leotardo negro con varias manos cubriendo su cuerpo, detrás de este dos grandes sombras salieron del portal mostrando ser uno ser un ser humanoide que era completamente oscuro y solo llevaba unos pantalones, su cabeza era de forma extraña ya que este tenia su cerebro expuesto y tenia una especie de pico lleno de dientas afilados. En cuanto al otro ser este era mas grande y tenia una gran similitud con una especie de pez, este tenia una corona y solo llebaba una tanga masculina roja, este ser sonreia de manera macabra asiendo que casi todos.

"O tal vez si son villanos, bueno todo el mundo se equivoca" dijo el rubio que se encogió de hombros.

"¡N° 13 protege a los alumnos! ¡Todos quédense juntos!" grito Eraserhead que desenvolvió las vendas que tenia y con sus ojos brillando en rojo se preparo para la pelea, sin pensarlo se lanzo a la pelea bajando aterrizo entre los villanos para correr asía ellos, todos los villanos fueron contra el solo para ser derribados por el héroe profesional.

" **Valla… je je bueno creo que es demasiado para ellos…"** dijo el ser marino que con una risa oscura corrió a una velocidad asombrosa, este apareció frente al héroe que abrió los ojos con incredulidad, el ser marino estaba por impactar un golpe al heroe, solo para salir volando cuando recibió una patada de un recién llegado.

"Lamento la tardanza" todos mirando con incredulidad a la recién llegada esta era una mujer metálica que de cabellera rubia que vestía unos jins azules y una camiseta sin mangas oscura, esta aterrizo para mirar a Aizawa que se levantaba poco a poco.

"Es Iron-woman!" grito sorprendida Uraraka que miro con admiración a la recién llegada.

(Iron-woman? Porque usamos el ingles en los nombres si hablamos japonés) pensó un confuso naruto que estaba cruzados de brazos pensando.

"No, llegaste justo a tiempo, yo me encargo de los de menos fuerza, tu eres mas fuerte y eficiente en la fuerza física te encargaras de ellos" dijo el heroe que vio como poco a poco se levantaba el ser marino que se puso de pie para mostrar como su rostro estaba abollado su mejilla el cual asi de que su boca saliera sangre verde por el golpe de Gins.

"Bien, solo no mueras" dijo la ciborg que miro de forma disimulada, sin mas la rubia usando sus propulsores voló hacia el rey del mar que la imito.

"Debemos de ayudar" dijo Deku que estaba por ir a actuar, los demás alumnos tenían pensamientos similares pero antes que pudieran actuar, apareció entre ellos una neblina morada, que abrió varios portales mandándolos a diferentes lugares, pero cuando este vio al Uzumaki mirar a donde estaba el sintió un escalofrió que helo todo su ser.

"El jefe te quiere ver" levantando un brazo el ser de neblina abrió un portal de los pies de naruto asiendo que este caiga por el, al instante este portal se cerro dejando solo a algunos estudiantes y al heroe N° 13, "Paso 1 listo" con esas palabras el villano miro al heroe que le estaba asiendo frente.

################################

Naruto estaba confundido de un momento a otro estaba en un gran cuarto gigante completamente blanco que le recordaba el lugar donde tuvo su enfrentamiento con Kabuto, caminando por el lugar lo examino para ver que solo avía un televisor en el medio del lugar, acercándose al televisión vio que este solo tenia estática.

"Al parecer alguien no pago el cable" rascándose la barbilla miro a una de las paredes, sin pensarlo mucho decidió que debía irse, no savia que tan fuerte eran los villanos que los atacaron y aunque Gins era fuerte no podía tomar el riesgo de dejarla sola al igual que a sus compañeros, cuando estaba por dar un puñetazo para hacer volar las paredes escucha que la estática del televisor se detuvo.

" **Retirándote ya Sr. Uzumaki que descortés de su parte"** deteniendo su acción el uzumaki miro la pantalla que ahora mostraba una línea que se movía con el sonido de la voz que se escuchaba, **"Es un gusto poder conocerte al fin"**

"Cortemos las presentaciones, ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto con su típica voz inexpresiva, pero tuvo que fruncir el ceño cuando escucho la profunda risa oscura que venia de la pantalla.

" **Siempre al grano, me agradas niño… quien soy no importa y el donde estas no es relevante… la pregunta correcta es ¿Por qué estas aquí?"** mientras hablaba la línea seguía moviéndose con al ritmo de su voz.

"Y me lo vas a decir o aras lo tipico de un villano decir tu plan y el porqué lo haces bla bla, vamos amigo es lo mas cliché que hay" gruño naruto que considero solo irse.

" **Nha no tengo tiempo para eso… acortemos las cosas eres fuerte… muy fuerte debo admitir que incluso el gran Allmight no se puede comparar a ti, por eso te pido que hagamos un trato…"** todo el lugar fue silencio, esta vez naruto miro la pantallas con mas que solo molestia sino ya con irritación.

"Y si me niego… me mataras?" pregunto con calma.

" **No…"** la pantalla se quedo estática antes de mostrar cierta casa que el rubio conocía, acercándose mas la pantallas mostró a una triste pelirroja mirar a un zorro jugar en el patio de su jardín, apagándose por unos segundos la pantallas mostro como la clase 1-A se enfrentaba con los diferentes villanos y los héroes profesionales con los villanos más peligrosos, apagándose nuevamente la pantallas mostro de nuevo la lineo que se mantuvo quieta asta que la voz se escucho de nuevo **"Los matare a cada uno de ellos"** esta vez dos hologramas aparecieron alado de la pantalla.

Una de ellas mostraba como decenas de nomus de diferentes tamaños ivan destruyendo todo a su paso siendo estas casa y edificios abandonados, todos estos llegaron a donde estaba la residencia uzumaki, la pelirroja al ver la invasión invoco decenas de cadenas en su espalda.

En la otra pantalla se podía ver como el Nomu que permanecía estático ataco a Aizawa que no pudo contra la fuerza y velocidad del monstruo, y el rey del Mar tomando distancia de su oponente chasqueo los dedos asiendo que unas de las paredes del domo fueran derribadas mostrando decenas de seres gigantes marinos que atacaron a los estudiantes que lograron reunirce una vez acabaron con los villanos mas débiles, con la mirada sombría el rubio miro cada uno de las pantallas antes de mirar de nuevo la pantalla.

"¿Qué quieres?"

" **Que mates a Allmight"**

 **Chan chan channn que mierda hice, bueno díganme en los comentarios que les pareció el cap, sin mas Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.**


End file.
